A Random Sequence Of Words
by Risknight
Summary: A/U where the guys meet Stuart's new cashier, a cos-playing Nebraskan blond named Penny. Dedicated to my hubby, who gave me the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

* * *

They looked at the crowded sidewalk in confusion. Sheldon walked over to Captain Sweatpants. "Why is everyone standing here? Is the comic book shop closed?"

He turned wide eyes to the group. "No. There's a girl in there. She's standing behind the counter."

Leonard, Howard and Raj suddenly pushed forward to the glass fronted store. Sheldon ended up beside the door. He rolled his eyes and sniffed. He would never understand why his friends were so obsessed with members of the opposite sex. He reached out and opened the door resolutely. It was new comic night and he had a schedule to keep.

Sheldon was halfway across the floor when a lilting laugh caught his attention. He looked over at the counter and froze. She was dressed (accurately, he thought to himself) as Pris in the black costume from Blade Runner. She smiled widely at him.

"I was beginning to think no one was going to come inside the store. So, sweetie, what's your name?"

Sheldon fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag. "I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

She looked impressed. "Wow. I'm Penny. What kind of doctor are you?"

"I am a theoretical physicist. I unravel the mysteries of the universe at Cal-Tech."

Penny's eyes went wide. "You look a bit young to be a scientist. I thought all scientists were old and stuffy."

Sheldon mentally prepared for some teasing. "I received my first Ph.D. at age 16."

Penny's jaw dropped down for a second. "Your first? Cool. You must be some sort of beautiful mind genius guy. That's really impressive."

Sheldon was surprised by the admiration. He blushed slightly and moved a couple of steps closer. "Thank you," he said shyly. Usually people looked at him like he was weird, or strange when they found out he was so intelligent. Penny just smiled again and held out her hand.

"Well it's a genuine honor to meet you," she said. "You're my first genius. I've met singers, actors, writers, bums, cops and all sorts of other people, but never a genius." Sheldon hesitantly shook her hand. The bell over the door rang and soon he was flanked by his friends. Penny smiled a greeting at them and they hurried to introduce themselves. Sheldon wandered over to the comics and began flipping through them. He turned his attention to the conversation behind him.

"So," said Leonard. "Where's Stuart?"

"He's enrolled in some night school classes, and hired me part time to help out around the store," Penny answered.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a radiant flower in a garden of weeds in flawless Mandarin?" Howard gushed.

"Um, no," Penny answered. "But I did have a guy once tell me that my legs would look nice around his neck in Finnish."

Sheldon spun and looked at her in shock. She was hanging a poster on the storage room door and didn't see the lecherous looks that his friends were giving her. He noticed that most of the regulars had finally entered the shop but were standing across the room as if paralyzed by her presence. Soon his friends began looking at the stacks of comics, but their attention was still on Penny. He listened to them rhapsodize over her uncomfortably. With a huff, he gathered the books he wanted and moved to the counter.

Penny turned and quickly rung him up. She placed his purchases carefully into a bag and handed them back, along with his credit card and receipt.

"Here you go, Mr. BMG." she giggled. Sheldon looked at her in confusion.

"It's Doctor. Also BMG are not my initials. SLC are." he said reprovingly.

"BMG. Beautiful Minded Genius." Penny winked at him. Sheldon felt a warmth spread through him at her teasing. Quickly he ducked his head and smiled. Honestly. The woman was nothing more than a flirt, he decided. He rushed his friends, who seemed to linger more than usual. As they left he glanced back involuntarily and saw she was ringing up Albino guy's books. He had to admit, though, she was aesthetically pleasing.

* * *

Sheldon had never been one to notice women before. So for it to happen twice in one month was unusual enough to make him wonder if he wasn't coming down with a virus. The second occurrence happened at home three weeks after meeting Penny. He was gathering the mail and vaguely listening to Leonard once again fantasize about Penny from the comic book store. According to Leonard they were soul mates and destined to have smart beautiful children.

Just as they reached the 4th floor landing Leonard stopped short and Sheldon bumped into him. He looked up to find out why Leonard had stopped and came face to…well, rear with someone picking up a box. She was wearing denim jeans and a tiny top that left a sliver of midriff uncovered. She must have heard Leonard's gulp because she turned and looked at them. For a moment she looked shocked, even a tiny bit angry until she saw the key in his hand. That was intriguing. Why would his key make her suddenly smile broadly?

He frowned. There was something oddly familiar about that smile, but he couldn't figure out why. Slowly she stood and waved. "Hello."

Leonard scuttled forward and held out his hand. Sheldon rolled his eyes as Leonard immediately started flirting. He unlocked his door and started to go inside when a soft giggle caught his attention. He looked back, sure he knew that voice. Maybe she was a student. She was watching him closely, ignoring Leonard. Sheldon scooted inside and closed the door. He wasn't sure why, but her attention made him uncomfortable.

Second's later Leonard walked in with a dreamy air. "Our new neighbor is an angel," he sighed.

Sheldon gave him an exasperated look. "I thought you were madly in love with Penny."

Leonard seemed to snap out of it. "I am." he said testily. "That doesn't mean I can't be friends with our neighbor."

Sheldon shook his head. He didn't really care as long as he was left out of it. He frowned slightly. He hoped Leonard didn't upset Penny. Purely for his own well-being, he told himself. It would be uncomfortable if his comic book night was disrupted by a heartbroken cashier.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon tried to put both women out of his mind. He was disconcerted to realize his neighbor seemed to stare at him if they met in the hallway. She was a beautiful woman, but he had no time for such nonsense. Penny tended to plague his thoughts, also. The second week he had admired her Borg Queen outfit. She had joked and said it was her least favorite because the straps cut into her skin. He had frowned at the marks it had indeed left behind. The week after that she was T'Pol from Star Trek Enterprise. He had blushed a deep red when he walked in. She was bent over a box of action figures and her bottom was displayed prominently. He then frowned when he saw the way his friends ogled her. Last week she had been Harley Quinn. Sheldon blushed as he remembered her smile when she called him Mr. BMG again.

All through lunch he had heard the others talking excitedly about seeing her again. It seemed Raj, Howard and Leonard had been to the comic shop on two other occasions without him. She had worked neither night. From Stuart they had learned she was a seamstress for a couple of local theaters, and only worked for him two nights a week on Wednesdays and Thursdays. She was from somewhere in the Midwest and single. When they weren't mooning over Penny, Leonard was going on about their neighbor, Rene, and how sexy she was.

As they pulled up to the shop, Sheldon told himself he was not looking forward to seeing her again. He was only excited by the possibility of new comics. He ignored the twitching over his eye. The store was a bit crowded. There were a few new faces browsing the tables. Sheldon couldn't help looking over at the counter briefly. He was forced to look a second time, in surprise. She had the same Lenore tattoo on her arm that their neighbor had.

She was dressed as Jessica 6 from Logan's Run. She was chatting with Lonely Larry as she rang up his comics. His neighbor. Sheldon walked over to stand beside the counter and glared at her as she finished with the customer. She turned and smiled at him. He narrowed his eyes. She smirked and leaned her hip on the counter.

"Why didn't you say anything, _Rene?_" he asked sternly.

She laughed smugly. "Rene is my middle name. I'm sorry for the deception. I thought at first you recognized me, but you didn't say anything. Since then we haven't exactly seen each other except in passing, or here and well, I figured I would see how long it took you to figure it out," she explained.

Just then Leonard interrupted. "Penny? You're Rene?" She turned, but not before Sheldon saw the quick flash of discomfort.

"Hello, Leonard." she said passively.

Leonard gaped at her. "Why didn't you tell me it was you working here?"

Penny frowned. "I figured you knew. Especially after you asked me if I was working tonight."

Leonard blushed and tilted his head back. "Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner with us. I didn't know it was you here. You're costumes are very good. It's hard to tell it was you."

Howard and Raj moved closer and stared at her. Sheldon started to move away but stopped as Leonard asked Penny if she had any plans for Friday. She tilted her head and nibbled on her lower lip.

"I'm going out with my friend Amy, around 9," she said. "Why?"

"Oh," Leonard said, "I was thinking that maybe you would like to have Chinese food with us. We usually eat around 7. You'd have plenty of time before you go out."

When he thought about it later, Sheldon wasn't sure what made him do it. "Penny, please don't be late. If you aren't there promptly at 7 there is no guarantee you will get a spring roll."

Penny smiled at Sheldon, eyes dancing with humor. "Yes sir, BMG." The others looked at him in confusion, but Sheldon only nodded and went off in search of some comics.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday at 6:55, Penny knocked on the guy's door. Her attention was on a bandage she was affixing to her wrist, so she didn't notice Sheldon's reaction when he opened the door.

He took in the brown leather boots that rode over skin tight jeans dispassionately. It was the shirt that caught his attention. It was the same green as her eyes and read **"Higgs Boson Gives Me A Hadron". **It was low cut and tight, revealing her figure nicely.

Sheldon swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked several times.

"Hello, Penny. You are right on time." He frowned when he noticed the bandage. "Have you hurt yourself?"

Penny shrugged. "Got burned by a stage prop. Tesla coil shorted out. It's nothing major." Sheldon took her elbow and lead her to the couch. Leonard and Howard were sitting on chairs and Raj was at the end of the couch nearest the door. Penny sat down in the middle and Sheldon peeled the bandage away from her skin. He walked toward the kitchen and took the first aid kit from the cabinet. The guys were watching with stunned expressions as he sat down on the table in front of Penny and began spreading an aloe based burn cream on the 2 inch blister. Then he carefully wrapped it in gauze.

"An adhesive bandage is not optimal for a burn. It will seal in moisture from the blister and take longer to heal, not to mention the increased likelihood of infection. Gauze will keep the area clean while allowing it to breath." He cleaned up the mess and took the kit back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Sheldon," Penny said as she flexed her wrist to make sure it was comfortable.

"Umm, so a Tesla coil?" Leonard questioned. "You said it's a stage prop?"

Penny nodded as Sheldon sat down and began handing out the meals. "Yep. A one night production of Young Frankenstein at the Pasadena City College. The drama club is doing a month long classic movie monsters tribute in two months for Octoberfest. Rocky Horror Picture Show, Dracula's Castle, Wolfman, and so on. I think we'll also be using it for Plan 9 From Outer Space, but I'm hoping to find a smaller one for that. The one we have is 4 foot tall and more likely to burst into flames than a whore in church."

Howard choked on his General Tso's Chicken and Leonard had to swat him on the back a few times. Penny blushed. "Sorry. Working with college students always brings out the foul mouth in me. Students don't pay any attention to you unless you can out drink them or out cuss them. And it was too early in the day for rum."

Penny turned to Raj. "So, what do you do sweetie? I don't think we've ever really talked before."

Raj squeaked and looked at the floor. "You'll have to forgive him, Penny," Sheldon said with a sigh. "Raj has selective mute-ism. He is incapable of talking to available women."

"But don't worry," Howard said with a leer. "You can have all the conversation you want from me. Actually you can have all you want of anything from me." He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"How about quiet, then," she teased.

"Sugar, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm never quiet. Especially in bed. Would you like to see?"

Sheldon and Leonard both glared at Howard who was unabashedly ogling Penny.

"Well," she said with a smile, "that's a …..kind offer. But I'm more of a clits, not dicks kinda gal."

Everyone looked at Penny in confusion. "You mean you're…" Leonard let the sentence trail off, not sure he could ask. Definitely sure he wouldn't like the answer.

Penny nodded. "Yep. Gay as a rainbow colored fishnet shirt." Penny continued to eat, ignoring the stares and open mouths around her. None of the guys spoke for several moments.

"I am an astrophysicist," Raj blurted out suddenly. He looked as surprised as the other guys did.

Penny frowned a bit. "What does an astrophysicist do?" Raj smiled at her, happy he could converse. He proceeded to explain his job as they ate.

Sheldon glanced at Penny several times. He had never really known any lesbians before. He had nothing against homosexuality per se, but he was startled to find he felt a bit of disappointment that Penny was one. The meal passed quickly and the guys began playing Dragon Warrior 3 for the Nintendo system. Throughout the game, the guys asked Penny about the plays she worked on and she asked them what they all did. She even played a level, and did fairly well.

At 9pm sharp a knock on the door made Sheldon pause the game. Penny stood up quickly and smiled warmly as she headed for the door. She opened it and they heard murmuring. After a second or two, Penny pulled a brunette into the room. She wasn't exactly what any of them had expected from a friend of Penny's. She wore a long tan skirt and a brown sweater over a crisp white button up shirt. Her hair was long and hung down her back, and she wore glasses. However there was no mistaking the pleasure in Penny's face as she looked at her friend.

"Everyone, this is Amy Farrah Fowler. Amy, meet Sheldon Cooper, Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali." Penny had slipped an arm around Amy's waist and Amy had moved in close to Penny, practically fusing their bodies together. Amy nodded to each one and then smiled up at Penny.

"Are you ready?" Amy asked in a calm quiet voice. Penny nodded and then gathered her dinner container to throw it away.

Sheldon stood and walked forward. "It is a please to meet you, Amy. Have you and Penny known each other long?"

Amy shook her head. "Only 11 weeks. A mutual friend set us up in a blind date. We immediately hit it off, though."

Penny came back over and placed her hand in Amy's. "Thanks for having me over, guys. I had fun. See you around soon." The women headed for the door, but Sheldon stopped them again.

"Penny would you and Amy like to join us for dinner on Sunday? We will be having pizza and watching the movie The Avengers," he asked pleasantly. "We would be happy to include the two of you."

Penny looked at Amy who seemed to consider it and the nodded. Penny grinned widely and turned back to Sheldon. "Thanks sweetie, we'd love to. What time?"

"We will eat at 6," he said calmly. "Have a good evening ladies. We will see you Sunday." Penny and Amy nodded and then left.

"I was really hoping she was lying about the gay thing," Howard said sadly.

Raj shook his head. "Nope. I could talk to her. She's definitely gay."

"Great." Leonard lamented. "I finally meet the perfect woman, and she's just as interested in women as I am."

Sheldon remained quiet. He wondered what kind of person Amy Farrah Fowler was to have attracted Penny's attention. He didn't look too carefully into why he wanted to know. That way lead in an uncomfortable direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon watched them carefully as he made a pot of tea. Penny and Amy seemed to be polar opposites.

Amy was quiet and calm. She was studying Sociology at Pasadena City College . She looked like a librarian. She spoke softly and with great precision.

Penny laughed and teased and joked. She moved constantly. She tended to blurt out whatever was on her mind. She had never went to college, her body of knowledge earned through doing rather than studying.

Penny touched Amy often, whether it was holding her hand, twisting a lock of Amy's hair in her fingers, or just placing her hand on Amy's knee. Amy did not seem to initiate touches as often, but never moved away from Penny's touches. Sheldon decided that, as he lacked much experience with relationships, he was just unable to see what drew them together.

Having Amy around forced Leonard to give up his obsession. Soon he and Leslie Winkle resumed their previous friends with benefits arrangement. Howard and Raj managed to find two ladies through Raj's parents. They set Raj up on an arranged date and Anya had brought her roommate along for Howard. Bernadette was nice, if a bit naive and Anya was very shy and quiet. She saw Raj's mute-ish as a blessing since she was not required to answer him if he could not speak.

Sheldon should have felt left out. The lone single in a group of couples, but Penny wouldn't allow that. He was included in everything. Whether a group activity or, with just her. He actually enjoyed those times the most. He and Penny could talk comics and sci-fi for hours, although often they argued. She was a "Dark Horse kinda gal" while he was more of a DC and Marvel guy. Penny often rolled her eyes and said he was "oh so mainstream". They clashed frequently over movies also. She had a fondness for classic romance, and musicals. Sheldon thought The Wrath of Khan was the ultimate in cinematic gold.

It took him 84 days to realize he was attracted to Penny. It only took 3 to notice when Penny began avoiding the group.

* * *

Sheldon walked into the comic shop and immediately looked for Penny. She was by the graphic novels. He almost looked right past her. She was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt with a sock monkey on it. Her hair was tucked up under a ball cap that read NC-1701. This was the first time he had seen her at work in normal clothes.

She was helping an older gentleman pick out a present for his grandson, so Sheldon hovered near the register, knowing that she would return there to ring up the man's purchase. Ten minutes later she had sold the man a copy of Dork Towers. Without a word she turned and walked over to the shelves and began putting out boxes of trading cards. Sheldon frowned when she didn't speak.

He moved closer and cleared his throat. Penny squeaked and jumped up. She spun around and almost hit him, but managed to pull her hand away at the last possibly second.

"Hell's Bells, Sheldon! You scared me to death!"

"Unlikely," he replied. "You are very much alive."

Penny's eyes were suddenly tear-filled. "Yeah." She turned away and he barely caught her next words. "I can tell by the pain."

He clutched the strap on his messenger bag. "Penny, are you in distress?"

She shook her head, and bent over a box. "I'm fine, sweetie. Just working."

Sheldon moved around to face her. "I ask because you missed Dr. Who on Sunday, Thai night, and Big Boy night. Amy has also been absent." He was stunned by the sudden flash of anger in Penny's eyes.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry. I've just had some things to do. I'll try to drop in tomorrow for a movie, okay?"

"What about tonight," Sheldon asked worriedly. "Will you be joining us for pizza and Halo?"

Penny shook her head. "Not tonight. I need to speak to Amy about …something."

Sheldon nodded. "Ah. A date. Very well. We will see the two of you tomorrow then." He turned to leave, a vague sense of confusion and trepidation lingering in his mind.

"Sheldon!" Penny spoke louder than she had intended, drawing the eyes of several customers. She cringed a bit as he turned back to her. She bit her lip and almost told him never mind. She had to know though. It would help her decide what to do later. "If you had a Batman figurine and you knew it had a crack in it from someone else playing with it, would you try to repair it, knowing it was never going to be fixed completely, or just get rid of it and buy a new figurine?"

Sheldon's answer was immediate. "First of all, Penny, I would never allow anyone to play with my figurine. Second, once it is cracked, it is junk." He wondered about Penny's question. Had someone broken one of her possessions? He knew she had an extensive collection of Chinese zodiac animal figures, and several Hellboy and Hellsing collectibles.

Penny nodded and tried to smile as a customer walked over to the counter. Sheldon was right. It was junk. Her relationship with Amy had a crack in it a mile wide.


	5. Chapter 5

**A friend made a request I couldn't resist. He asked that Penny be given the moniker "whackadoodle" instead of Sheldon. So, for the first time ever, I broke down and changed a part of my story after putting it in the Doc Manager.  
**

* * *

Penny did not show up for the movie. Or Vintage Video Game night. By now, even Howard was noticing something was wrong. It was Bernadette who had the answer. She was out of breath when she hurried through the door. She looked around quickly and shut the door. She even locked it. Sheldon, Leonard and Howard were on the couch debating on why Penny was avoiding them. Raj and Anya were on a date and Leslie was at rehearsal.

"Bernie, honey, "Howard began, "is something wrong?"

"Oh yeah." she said, her normally squeaky voice a low growl. "I saw Amy earlier." The men looked at her inquiringly. "With a woman. Who isn't Penny. They were kissing. Amy was kissing a woman who isn't Penny!"

Leonard sagged against the couch. "Oh wow. That will devastate Penny. She loves Amy."

Howard was torn between asking for details and feeling sorry for Penny.

Sheldon stood and walked over to the door. He shooed Bernadette away and unlocked it. He crossed the hall and began his signature knock on Penny's door.

After the third round of knocks, it opened to reveal a tired looking Penny. "Hey sweetie. Sorry, I fell asleep. I'll come over now." Penny shuffled out into the hall and went into 4A. She didn't do much more than give a small wave before settling into the armchair beside the couch. She leaned her head back and immediately drifted off to sleep.

Everyone looked at her strangely. "Is she drunk?" Howard asked.

Sheldon moved quickly to her side and sniffed the air, then he cautiously lifted one eye lid. He straightened back up in a perplexed manner. "She does not appear to be intoxicated. Penny is not a drug user. Her mother is a recovering addict, which has made her strongly anti-drug. I believe she is physically exhausted."

Bernadette walked back into the apartment. "Yeah," she said with wide eyes. "You can say that again." She handed Sheldon Penny's phone. Her calendar was accessed. Sheldon's eyes grew wide, then narrowed.

"If Penny has been following this schedule she is only allowing herself 2-3 hours of sleep a day. She is working at 4 different theaters, sewing and fitting costumes, the comic book store, and creating costumes for the Pasadena Middle School's annual career day. Good lord! When does she have time to eat and sleep?" According to the calendar, the next day was labeled "delivery". Sunday was unmarked by any obligations.

"So, she may not know about Amy, then," Leonard said in a whisper. "Should we tell her?"

Everyone watched at each other, looking a little lost. Sheldon sighed and reached for Penny's shoulder. He gave her a gentle shake. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him groggily.

"Penny, you should be in bed. You need sleep." he said sternly. He did not like this at all. She was working herself too hard, and would end up ill.

Penny pushed herself up into a sitting position. She covered her yawn with her hand and then suddenly slapped her own face. Sheldon grabbed for her arm to prevent her from doing it again, but she didn't attempt it. The slap did manage to wake her up a bit. "Sorry, BMG. Just a bit tired. What time is it?"

"Penny it is almost 9pm on Friday. You need sleep." Leonard said gently.

Penny shot up from the seat. "9?! Crap! I have to box the robes for the parade…." she began mumbling to herself as she hurried from the apartment. She was already in her place when the others caught up. They all gaped at the living room. At least a dozen rolling clothes racks were shoved into the area. Most were half full of costumes. Penny came rushing out of her bedroom with a stack of papers, checking off items on a list. She looked around and snagged a teal skirt and quickly added it to the hanger holding a white pheasant blouse with teal trim. She squeezed past Howard and added it to a rack. A burgundy robe was next placed on hanger and added to a rack.

Someone in the doorway cleared their throat, making everyone but Penny look. The guys immediate reaction was alarm. He was at least 3 inches taller than Sheldon and a hundred pounds heavier. His hair fell past his shoulders and his arms were covered in tattoos. He shoved his hair back, revealing ear crescents shaped like dragon tails. The guy watched Penny for a few seconds and shook his head. "Looney tunes," he muttered.

He moved past the guys and walked over to where Penny was staring at her lists. He took them out of her hands as she was flipping through the hangers on a rack. Then, to everyone's surprise he grabbed her up and kissed her hard. It wasn't a passionate kiss, the man simply pressed his lips hard against hers and held them there.

Everyone was starting to get really uncomfortable as it continued. After exactly 24 seconds, by Sheldon's count, Penny's arms slid up around the guy's neck. She tugged on a handful of hair and he drew back. She beamed up at the guy and he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Candle, darlin'. Gotta remember the candle."

Penny laughed loudly and wiggled until he set her free. Just then she noticed the others. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed Sheldon and pulled him forward. "Charlie, this is Sheldon, my best friend ever. Sheldon this is my brother-in-law, Charlie. He _used_ to be my best friend until he married my sister. Oh, and Charlie, that's Leonard, Howard and Bernadette. Some of my other close friends."

Charlie nodded to them all and turned to regard Sheldon closely. He smiled suddenly and nodded once. Charlie looked around the room with a sigh. "Shannon was right. You're overworking again, ya whackadoodle. Come on. Gimme a list and lets get this done."

Penny grimaced. "It's my busiest season. When work is scarcer in the winter, the money I make now will tide me over."

Charlie rolled his eyes. He looked at Sheldon and smirked. "I am so glad that 11 months and three weeks out of the year she is _your_ problem now." He looked back at Penny and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, doll. You're burning that candle at both ends again and you're caught up in the middle." Penny punched his arm and handed him some papers.

Before she could turn away, Sheldon gripped her arm, and moved her over to the couch. He took all the papers from her and spread them out on the coffee table. He may not understand social convention, but Sheldon knew everything about organization. "Okay, we will bring you items, you check them off and tell us where to hang them. No getting up off that seat, Penny. You are tired, overworked and liable to fall asleep standing up. Now, where does this beaded …thing go?"


	6. Chapter 6

It took three hours, but finally every costume was hanging up. Bernadette made tea and they all returned to 4A where there was room to sit down. Penny lasted almost two minutes before she was sound asleep. Somehow her head ended up in Sheldon's lap, her feet by Howard's lap and both were hesitant to move her, as tired a she was. Charlie only shook his head at her.

"She's her own worst enemy sometimes," he said sadly. "So, who's this Amy chick that dumped her and tore her down?"

"So she knows about Amy?" Howard asked. "We just found out tonight."

Charlie frowned. "Happened last weekend. Pen called Shannon and cried on her shoulder about it. Then when we didn't hear anymore, I came to scope out the situation. Shannon is 8 months pregnant and we kinda forgot what time of the year it is. Should have known she'd bury herself in work."

"Umm, not that it's any of my business, but wouldn't your wife, her sister, be upset you kissed Penny?" Leonard asked.

Charlie laughed. "Nah. I've had to do it before. Penny is a ...whatchamacallit, tactile person by nature. When she's cracking up the only way to break her out of her rut is to distract her senses. Usually we have her girl/boy friend do it, but I've had to do it before. Although last time she kicked me for it. Square in the nuts. Best remember that if one of you ever has to break her out. She may be grateful one time, and pissed the next. Luckily it's usually only a once or twice a year thing. The end of summer is busy as hell with plays, parades, and parties. Sometimes Christmas can get this bad, but not always. Penny is a perfectionist when it comes to costumes."

Howard nodded. "Yes, the ones she has worn to the comic book store are very realistic. She obviously devotes a great deal of research to them."

"Umm, you said girl slash boyfriends," Leonard said a bit eagerly. "Is the gay thing something new with Penny?"

Charlie glanced at Sheldon who didn't seem particularly interested in the answer. In fact he seemed to be trying to hold back a smile as he watched Penny mumble in her sleep. "Nope. She only dated girls in high school. She had a boyfriend or two afterwards, but they never lasted long or got very intimate. Mostly it's always been women for Penny." The short guy looked unhappy, but Sheldon was leaning down a bit, trying to catch what she was saying, not even paying attention to what Charlie had said.

Charlie felt a bit bad for the guy. He was heading for a heartbreak. Nothing he could do about it, though. He stood and stretched his back a bit. "Well, people. It's late, my flight was long, and I'm going to go sack out on Penny's bed."

"Oh, okay," Leonard said. "Umm, she can just sleep here. On the couch. I'll keep an eye on her."

Sheldon looked up and regarded Leonard strangely. Something about his tone didn't set right with Sheldon. He gently shook Penny's shoulder and woke her up. As soon as she opened her eyes, he slid out from under her head, stood and pulled her up off the couch. "You need to go to bed, Penny. Your brother-in-law is using yours, so you can have mine. I'll sleep on the couch. You won't get proper REM sleep out here and you need it more than I do."

Penny mumbled an incoherent protest, but Sheldon simply ignored her and guided her down the hall. He maneuvered her into his room with a small amount of difficulty since she was already beginning to fall asleep again. He helped her lay down on the bed, and he took off her shoes. He wondered if he should get her some pajamas to wear, but her shorts and tee shirt would suffice. He pulled the blanket up over her and went to walk out of the room.

"Sheldon?" she called softly. He leaned back down and she gave his arm a weak pull. "Your bed. Share. Okay?"

Sheldon blushed a deep red. He felt his stomach clench. "Surely you don't mean…." Penny scooted over sluggishly and gave the bed a couple of pats before yawning again.

"C'me on," she mumbled. "Bed."

Sheldon stalled a bit, and then made up his mind. His friend had made a request of him. It was as simple as that. He ignored the twitching over his eye. He grabbed his pajamas, and hurried to the bathroom. A quick shower (a bit cooler than normal) and he walked back toward his room, ignoring the people watching.

"Sheldon, where are you going?" Leonard asked crossly.

Sheldon sighed and looked back at his friends. "Penny has requested I stay with her. I see no point in arguing with her when she is in dire need of sleep. Goodnight."

Leonard followed him down the hall. "You're going to sleep with Penny?!"

Sheldon looked at his roommate with exasperation. "Leonard, my friend needs sleep. She has made a request of me. I will not argue with you about this. You and I both know Penny sees both of us as strictly friends. It's no different than if I shared a bed with you or Raj. Now, good night." Sheldon opened his door and slipped inside.

He was glad he had hurried, when he saw Penny had been struggling to stay awake long enough to know he hadn't been forced to give up his bed completely. He hesitated a moment, but Penny called out softly.

"BMG. Need sleep."

He slid in and laid on his back, trying not to disturb her. After a second, Penny rolled over and snuggled up to his side. In the blink of an eye she was fast asleep. Sheldon breathed in her scent and smiled tenderly. He eased his arm under her head and curled it around her shoulder.

Soon he was fast asleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon woke up cold and alone. He looked around the room, but Penny was not there. He stood and gathered clothes for the day. He was in the shower when he recalled waking up around 5am and found Penny laying almost on top of him. He blushed as he remembered the feel of her pelvis pressing against his erection.

What am I doing? he asked himself. She has no interest in men. Even if she did, she would have no interest in me. He showered, shaved and dressed quickly. He needed to find Penny and make sure she wasn't over working herself. When he stepped from the bathroom, Charlie was leaning against the wall. He looked at Sheldon for a second and then pointed toward Sheldon's room. They both walked inside and Charlie shut the door.

"Penny says you're a genius. She also says you're the most naive man she's ever known. So, I'm gonna just lay it out for you." Charlie crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "I lied last night. Pen has had serious boyfriends in the past. She's dated a lot of people, male and female, only serious or intimate with a few. Three women and two men. She's bi-sexual, always has been. Growing up I played big brother a lot. Anyone not 100% hetero in our small town was bullied. Your buddy Leonard is a sleaze. He's gonna try to get in her pants, and I am not convinced he won't resort to taking advantage of her heartbreak to do it."

Sheldon fidgeted uncomfortably. He had thought the same thing last night.

Charlie nodded as he saw the acknowledgement in Sheldon's eyes. "I know you love her. It's not hard to see when I've seen it before. Penny is …complicated. She lives in a dream world most of the time. She has such a strong creative side that it's hard for her to stay grounded in reality. When she's working, she gets caught up in it. You saw her last night. It's not just the need to make money. She invests so much of herself in her creations, she sometimes has a hard time separating herself from it. The next few days are gonna be rough. She's run around like a mad woman making sure everything is perfect and it's gonna catch up to her soon. I have a baby coming, and I can't stay to help her. I want your word that you won't let her over do it. That you'll watch over her. Make sure she's eating, sleeping. That sort of thing. She's not just my friend. She's my sister, and I need to know that she's got someone she can rely on."

Sheldon nodded immediately. "Of course. Penny is my friend." He blushed and looked down at the floor. "Yes, I suspect I am beginning to love her. I also know she only sees me as a friend. I am content to leave it at that. I will take care of her."

Charlie wanted to hug the guy, he felt so bad for him. Instead, he just nodded and moved away from the door. "Good. Now, come help me keep her from tossing someone out a window when they wrinkle a skirt."

Sheldon's eyes widened for a moment before he realized Charlie was joking. Mostly joking.

* * *

Penny was ready to fling Leonard out the window. He had been underfoot from the moment he walked into the apartment. Anya was moving from one rack to the next, double checking the lists to make sure every costume was accounted for. Raj and Bernadette were a huge help, folding and bagging accessories. She took each bag and placed them in the appropriate boxes. Howard wasn't much use with that, since he tended to just shove the stuff into the bag regardless of wrinkled scarves or ties, so she had given him the labels and he was writing destinations on the bags as they went. Penny had never been so happy to see Sheldon as she was that morning. She was a bit worried he would act awkwardly toward her since she woke up in his bed, one leg thrown over him and her thigh pressing on his penis. Luckily he was still asleep and she had managed to slip away.

Sheldon and Charlie walked in together and looked around at the mess. Sheldon eyed Leonard closely and stepped closer to Penny. "Leonard, why don't you take Howard and go get breakfast for everyone. I, myself, will have a cinnamon roll and peppermint tea. Penny likes bear claws and coffee with cream and sugar. The others can give you their own requests."

Sheldon reached out and took the labels from Howard and shooed him out of the way. He glanced around the room quickly and moved around Penny to look over the items left to be organized. Soon it resembled an assembly line in 4B. Bernadette would fold and gather the accessories, Raj would bag them, Sheldon would label them, Penny would box them, and Charlie would move all completed outfits to rolling racks labeled with their various destinations.

They took a break when Leonard and Howard returned, but managed to finish an hour before program directors began arriving for pick ups. As soon as the last rack was out the door, Penny collapsed on the armchair. Bernadette and Howard offered to grab lunch and Raj agreed to run Charlie to the airport. His plane didn't leave for a couple of hours, but he and Raj had become fast friends and they decided to run by Raj's lab first so he could show Charlie his work. Penny hugged him and told him to call as soon as the baby came. Finally it was just her, Sheldon and Leonard.

"So, umm, sorry about you and Amy," Leonard said softly.

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, me too. Just wasn't meant to be I guess."

Sheldon watched Penny closely, seeing the way she cringed a bit. Leonard scooted to the end of the couch and placed his hand on Penny's arm. "I'm here if you want to talk."

Penny nodded and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and put on a kettle of water for tea. "We just weren't connecting, I guess. We wanted different things. She wants adventure and fun. I want steady and reliable. So, when she met April, she decided to go for it. At least she told me before she actually slept with the new girl. Last relationship, I found my girlfriend in bed with some girl she met at a club."

"It's too bad," Leonard said with only a trace of satisfaction. "So, Charlie said you dated a few guys before."

Penny froze for a second before nodding. "Yep. A couple. Nice enough guys, but they were more friends than anything. That's how I met Stuart, actually."

Sheldon gaped at her. "You dated Stuart?"

Penny laughed. "No. I dated Chris Hardwick for a while. His best friend is Wil Wheaton and Wil introduced me to Stuart when I was looking for a suitable head piece for a costume."

Sheldon frowned. "Wil Wheaton?" His voice was a low growl, making Penny turn to stare at him.

"Will Wheaton is #6 on Sheldon's list of all time enemies," Leonard explained.

"Wil Wheaton cheated me during a tournament of Mystic Warlords of Ka'a," Sheldon growled

Penny stared at Sheldon for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "Oh, please! Can I tell him that? Sheldon, you have to let me tell him that!"

Sheldon tried to glare, but he was too caught up in her laughter. "Why would you want to?"

Penny walked over and sat back down. "Oh the look on his face when he finds out the smartest man in the world considers him an enemy. And not just any enemy. Sixth. Not first, not greatest. Sixth!" Penny wrapped her arms around her waist as she chuckled loudly. "Oh that's gonna put a HUGE dent in his ego!"

Sheldon couldn't stop the small smile on his face as he watched her laugh until tears streaked down her cheeks. She really was a most unusual woman!


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon was not paying much attention to Leonard, Howard and Raj as they walked into the comic book store. He hadn't seen Penny since Sunday morning and was beginning to get a bit worried. Stuart looked up from the counter and smiled at the guys. His droll "hello" grated on Sheldon's nerves for some reason.

"Why is Penny not here?" he asked

Stuart shrugged. "No class this week, so she's not working. Which actually suited her since she was feeling down with that cold."

Sheldon turned to Leonard. "Take me home."

Leonard frowned. "Sheldon, we just got here."

Sheldon turned to Raj. "Take me home."

Raj opened his mouth, shaking his head, but Sheldon just huffed and walked out the door. The bus it was, then.

* * *

Penny stumbled to the door and tripped on the blanket. She fell against the couch with a groan. The tapping on her door grew louder. How many rounds had he knocked? Four? Five?

_Knock knock knock _Penny?

_Knock knock knock _Penny?

_Knock knock knock _Penny!

She sighed as she hung her head, trying to quell the dizziness. "Gimme a minute Sheldon!" She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

The next thing she knew, she was laying on her bed, half naked. And she was cold.

Penny opened her eyes and gingerly rolled over. She shrieked as she fell on the floor. Immediately she felt the bed behind her bounce and then Sheldon was kneeling beside her. She looked up at him in confusion.

He tsked twice before helping her sit up and lean back on the bedside. "Really, Penny. If you needed to get up, you could have said something."

Penny looked around the room as if it held all the answers. "Sheldon? What are you doing here? Why am I undressed? Why the hell are my care bears yelling at me?!"

Sheldon tilted her head back and looked into her eyes. They were still glazed, but her fever seemed down some. He picked up the bottle of water on the night stand and held it to her lips. She drank it greedily. After half the bottle, she slumped towards him again. Sheldon slid his arms under her knees and behind her back and picked her up. He wasn't a muscle bound ape, but he was wiry from paintball, Wii sports and walking up and down several flights of stairs multiple times a day. He laid her back on the bed and checked her temperature again. 100.4°. Not perfect, but much better than it had been when he had let himself into her apartment 3 hours ago.

He brushed back her hair and raised her eyelid to check her eyes again. Her skin was clammy so he pulled a thin blanket up over her. She had been delirious and her skin had been burning up when he found her on the living room floor, unconscious. He had gotten her back into bed and stripped off everything except her underwear. When Leonard and the others had shown up an hour later, he had sent Leonard to the druggists for anything with electrolytes to help replenish fluids and a humidifier. Her fever had been 103.0° at the time. He had no idea how long she had been sick, or how high her fever had gotten. However, she was dehydrated, slightly delirious, and from the acidic smell in her bathroom, she had vomited at least once.

Sheldon felt another surge of anger. Why hadn't she called? She was ill, and she hadn't told him. How was he to take care of her if he didn't know she needed him? A knock on her bedroom door made him turn. Leonard was standing there, shifting from one foot to the other a bit eagerly.

"Sheldon, you should come eat. I can watch over her for a while."

Sheldon shook his head. "Not necessary, Leonard."

Leonard narrowed his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you are just saying that to make me leave? Don't you think I can watch over her?"

Sheldon turned back to Penny as she shifted in bed. "Leonard, it is no secret that you desire Penny. You are constantly flirting or hitting on her. I do not think she would appreciate it if you were inappropriate while she was ill."

Leonard gasped. "Sheldon! Are you saying I would take advantage of Penny?!"

Sheldon turned and looked at Leonard sternly. "Can you honestly say you could resist looking at her? Even the slightest bit?"

Leonard's face turned red and he stomped away. Sheldon sighed. He was disappointed in his friend. Even now, with her so ill, all Leonard could think of was finding a way to "hook up" with Penny. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a clean washcloth and run it under the cold water. He moved back into the bedroom in time to see Penny thrash a bit and moan. He hurried over and laid the cloth over her forehead.

Her eyes opened at the touch and she looked up at him. Her green eyes were over-bright but more lucid than before.

"Sheldon?" she said softly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Must be sick still," she mumbled, "or else you have two mouths."

Sheldon quirked an eyebrow at her. "You see two mouths?"

Penny giggled. "Yep. Two mouths. Four lips. All so kissable looking. How do you do that? Look so damnably cute, yet still seem so distant?" Penny's eyes fluttered closed. She turned onto her side and sighed. "Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon. Why do you make me want things I can't have?" she said in a soft voice.

Sheldon stared at her in shock. He must be misunderstanding her. Penny couldn't mean what it sounded like. It must be the illness. She had been delusional before. He replayed her words when he first found her. _"My knight in Sheldon armor. Why are you only in my dreams? Want you to be really real."_

She had been delusional. Right? Sheldon reached out and lightly touched her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and turned toward his touch. He was absolutely certain he imagined the whispered "BMG". Fairly certain.


	9. Chapter 9

Penny groaned as she woke up later. Her head pounded and her joints ached. She tried to roll over but hit something warm and solid. She opened her eyes to see a red tee shirt with a lightning bolt on it. She looked upwards and saw Sheldon's sleeping face near hers. She eased back some and frowned. She had dreamed about him. That he had carried her in his arms. That he had sung a song to her, something about purring.

Penny rolled over and tried to sit up. She groaned again and her bedroom door opened up. Raj peeked in and then hurried over. Penny smiled at him gratefully as he helped her stand up. How the hell had she gotten so weak? Damn flu bug. Once she was steady she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Sheldon watched her through slitted eyes. Once she was inside he stretched and yawned. Raj looked over at him. Sheldon slid from the bed and stretched some more. "She seems better," he said.

Raj nodded. "Yeah, a bit weak, but she's not burning up anymore."

They heard the shower start and the curtain being pulled back. Sheldon turned toward the door. "Will you watch over her while I shower and change?" Raj nodded and moved to sit on the chair in the living room again.

Sheldon walked into his apartment and headed to his room for clean clothes. Leonard was slumped on the arm chair watching Battlestar Galactica, only looking up long enough to glare at Sheldon. He walked to the bathroom, replaying the night in his head. After she went to sleep the final time he had sat down on her bed, his back against the headboard. She had immediately rolled over and laid her head in his lap before slipping deeper into REM sleep. He hadn't been able to resist tangling his fingers in her hair.

Sheldon showered quickly and brushed his teeth. He finished dressing and headed out of the bathroom. Raj and Penny had joined Leonard by then. Sheldon walked to the kitchen and poured some juice for the himself and another for Penny. She smiled vaguely when he handed it to her.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Penny said softly. "I owe you."

Sheldon shook his head gently. "Why didn't you call me when you got sick? You shouldn't have been alone. Your fever was quite severe."

Penny grimaced. "I don't like relying on anyone, Sheldon. Besides, I wasn't expecting it. It hit kind of fast."

"Next time, tell me. It was quite unsettling to find you on the floor." he said sternly.

Penny reached over and patted his knee. "Sorry, BMG. I'll call next time."

Sheldon smiled at her and turned his attention to the TV.

* * *

With her busy season over, Sheldon saw more of Penny. They all knew Penny's 11 o'clock rule so they rarely saw her in the mornings. But most evenings she was over. The only nights he didn't see her were Tuesdays and Thursdays. Those nights she was usually at the city college working with the drama department or working for Stuart.

Even so it was a bit of a surprise when Penny burst into the apartment on a Saturday morning before 8am. Sheldon looked up from Dr. Who in surprise as Penny hurried in, phone to her ear and rushed down the hallway. Leonard looked at him from the kitchen and they both walked over to look down the hall.

"Okay, so I'll see you in 5 then. Thanks doll…" Penny paused as she came hurrying back around the corner. She froze at the sight of them and sagged a bit with relief. "I really appreciate this! Love you bunches!"

Penny hung up her phone and ran at Sheldon. "There you are!" She practically leapt into his embrace. "I have a nephew!" she screamed.

Sheldon blushed as she dangled from his neck. He slipped his hands to the back of her thighs to help steady her. After a couple of seconds she slid down and turned to Leonard. "Can you believe it? A nephew! I'm an aunt!"

Leonard smiled widely and moved in close to hug her. "That's wonderful, Penny."

She nodded and turned back to Sheldon. "Sweetie, can you get my mail for me? We're driving out immediately. We'll be gone about a week. Oh, and can you water the plants in the kitchen for me?"

"We?" Leonard asked. Penny looked over at him with confusion. Leonard smiled faintly. "You said 'we'll be gone' so I was wondering who was going with you."

"That would be me," said a voice from the door.

Sheldon glared and instinctively pulled Penny a bit behind him as if protecting her. Wil and Leonard noticed, but Penny's mind was still on her news and Sheldon didn't realize what he had done. Penny grinned widely and moved around Sheldon. Wil picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Wil hugged her mischievously, eyes glancing slightly at Sheldon.

"Ready to go Penny-Blossom?" Wil kept his voice even, hiding his amusement at Sheldon's obvious dislike.

Penny nodded and hopped out of his arms. "I need to grab my bag and we can go. Be right back!"

As soon as she was gone Wil turned to Sheldon and Leonard. "Well, hello Sheldon. I was just thinking about you."

Sheldon glared. "About how you cheated me? Guilty conscience?"

Wil grinned widely. "No. I was thinking about how you once again are following in my footsteps."

Sheldon frowned. "What do you mean?"

Wil glanced to the door. "First the tournament. You entered because of me, right? You got there second. Now there's Penny. Once again, you come in second."

Sheldon turned a deep red and drew himself up tall. "Penny is my friend. She was my friend before I ever knew you two knew each other." Suddenly Sheldon grinned. "Besides, she calls me her _best _friend. What does she call you?"

Wil leaned in close. "She calls me lover." He smirked as Leonard and Sheldon both gasped. A moment later Penny skipped back through the door.

"All ready!" she announced. Slowly her grin faded. She looked at the three men closely and released an annoyed puff of air. "Wil, what did you do?"

Will looked at her innocently. "Told the truth."

Penny walked over and laid a hand on Sheldon's arm. He was shaking with rage. "Sheldon? What's wrong?"

"Apologize," he said with barely controlled fury. "Apologize to Penny for what you said."

Penny spun around and glared at Wil. "Oh lord! What did you say?!"

Wil grinned. He told her word for word what had been said. Penny dragged a hand down her face. She turned back to Sheldon. "He wasn't trying to insult me, Sheldon. It's an old Saturday Night Live thing. Will Ferrell and Rachel Dratch play these weird professors who are very vocal about their sex lives. They call each other Loov-ah's. It's always cracked me up and Wil and I used to quote from the sketches all the time."

She turned to Wil and punched his arm. "You be nicer to Sheldon! He's my very best friend in the world and I want you to treat him better!"

Wil pouted, eyes twinkling wickedly. "But I was having fun!"

Penny pushed him to the door. "Take my bag to the car. I'll be right down."

She turned back and hugged Leonard bye and then hugged Sheldon. "Don't be mad at Wil. He's just a jokester. He likes yanking people's chains. But if it makes you feel better, I'll be cruel to him the entire week."

Sheldon looked down at her. "Why is he driving with you, anyway?"

"Wil is going to be godfather. He and Charlie have been friends for years."

Sheldon sighed and gave Penny another hug. "Please drive safe and call to let me know you arrived safe."

Penny nodded and headed out. Sheldon walked over to the window and watched her get into the backseat . He saw a caramel haired woman in front. He sighed softly with relief that it wasn't just the two of them. He would miss her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sheldon looked at the clock and fidgeted. Penny had been gone 2 weeks and he was really missing her. She called every night, though, at exactly 9 pm. She knew how strict his routine was and so she called when she knew his shower was over and he was about to go to bed. Except tonight. It was 10:15 and she still hadn't called. Sheldon had thought about calling her, but he was worried he would wake the baby, or her family. She had told him how hard it was to get the baby to sleep, and how friends and family kept calling and waking the baby.

Sheldon looked up at his ceiling wondered if she was okay. She had been sounding tired the last couple of days. His phone suddenly buzzed, alerting him to a text. He grabbed it up and read it with relief.

_Theres a huge storm here. Reception is sketchy. Miss U. Hope U R fine. _

Sheldon grinned as his fingers flew over the keys.

_Penny, I am well. It would appear that I need to buy you a dictionary, though. U and R are letters of the alphabet, not entire words. Dr. Sheldon L. Cooper _

A few minutes later he received another text, and he snickered when he read it. He listened carefully and made sure Leonard was still sleeping. He didn't want to explain what was making him laugh.

_Sweetie, U go rite ahead and by that dictionary. But make it a small 1, otherwise, UR going 2 have a hard time sitting when I whoop UR butt w/it. :P_

_Penny, threats of violence will not deter me from endeavoring to improve your vocabulary. Do you have an itinerary for your return to Pasadena? Dr. Sheldon L. Cooper_

A few minutes later he frowned and sighed heavily.

_Not 4 a week or so more. Sis has lots of pain from c-section. Staples come out nxt wk. I'll let U know. Take care. XOXO _

_Penny, please get plenty of rest. I will continue to collect your mail and water your plants. _Sheldon hesitated for a moment. Quickly he finished the message and hit send before he could change his mind. _I miss you, as well. Dr. Sheldon L. Cooper_

* * *

It was 9:30 am and all the guys were watching Star Trek TOS when the door opened. They all watched with surprise as a wild mass of blonde hair set atop a slim, pajama-clad body meandered toward the kitchen slowly, empty coffee cup clutched in one hand tightly. A voice mumbled from the blonde tangles.

"caffeine"

The guys glanced at each other hesitantly. Sheldon stood and cautiously approached. "Penny?"

One green eye opened and peered up at him with irritation. She shoved the mug under his nose and shook it. "caffeine!"

Sheldon gulped and hurried over to the counter to start a pot of coffee. When he turned back around Penny was seated at the table, her head laying on her arms. He was stunned to hear a light snore coming from the frothy snarl of hair.

Howard moved over and bent to look at what little of her face he could see. "Wow, she's really out of it."

Sheldon walked out of the apartment and looked in Penny's open door. Three suitcases had been dumped just inside the door. Sheldon looked in the bedroom, where the bed cover was badly wrinkled, and clothes were on the floor. The bathroom was even worse, with damp towels on the floor next to a large puddle of water.

He sighed and grabbed her brush. Penny must have gotten in quite early this morning. She had showered and fell into bed without drying her hair, considering the damp pillow. He left the apartment, closing the door behind him. Raj was pouring the coffee into her cup and Howard was making her some toast. Leonard was sitting across from her, trying to wake her up. Sheldon moved behind her and began attacking the tangles with her brush. He grabbed a lock of hair and gently worked the kinks out of it before moving to another section.

By the time he was done, Penny was on her second cup of coffee and pretty much coherent. She leaned on one hand and yawned widely. She tilted her head back and smiled at him tiredly. "Thanks, sweetie. You're good at that."

Sheldon shrugged. "I used to do it for my Meemaw whenever she was feeling bad. She said it was soothing."

Penny nodded slightly. "Um hmm. She's right." Penny waved her cup at Raj and he filled it for a third time. She looked around at all the guys. "I just want you four to know that I am incredibly happy to be here at this moment. Here, with you guys. In this apartment."

Leonard smiled at her and Howard reached across the table to pat her hand.

"Yep," Penny said. "With four people who don't wear diapers, need burping, or scream at all hours of the day and night. THIS is heaven."

Penny slowly stood and stretched her arms over her head. She downed the rest of the coffee in her cup and walked over to the couch. She grabbed the afghan off the arm chair and flopped down on the middle cushion. She waved the others over and gestured to the tv. "Continue with your regularly scheduled program."

Sheldon sat down and unpaused the show. He looked over at Penny as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He raised his arm, allowing her to snuggle closer and smiled slightly. "Welcome home, Penny."


	11. Chapter 11

Tomorrow was Monday. Sheldon looked at his watch. Actually, _today_ was Monday. It was just after midnight. He should really get to bed. But Penny was home now. Bernadette and Anya had shown up around 1 pm and everyone had sort of just hung out all day, catching Penny up on what they had been doing for the last 4 weeks. Anya and Raj had finally called it a night around 10 pm. Bernadette and Howard were saying their own goodbyes now. Leonard was sitting in the armchair, head back, glasses crooked, and snoring.

Sheldon moved to stand behind Penny as the couple finally stepped out into the hall and waved bye. As soon as the door was shut, Sheldon grabbed Penny's hand and dragged her back to his room. Penny followed without word, although he could tell she was curious. Once in his room he pulled a large box from under his bed and picked it up.

"Your mail," he said softly. "I'll carry it for you."

Penny nodded and led the way back out and across the hall. Sheldon placed the box on her dining table and hesitated. He turned to face Penny and immediately, she was hugging him again. Sheldon drew in the subtle scent of her lotion and smiled.

"I missed you," Penny said.

He hugged her tighter. "I missed you too." Sheldon smirked at her. "There was no one to annoy me."

Penny pulled back and smacked his chest lightly. "Hey! Be nice, or you won't get your present!"

Sheldon looked at Penny sternly. "Penny, I do not like receiving or giving presents. It's a pointless activity. Let's say you buy me a present for $50. Then I am forced to waste valuable time going out and purchasing you a present worth $50. Now, we could eliminate one step and just exchange $50 bills, until one of …."

Penny placed a hand over his mouth. "Sheldon, you are my best friend. I didn't spend any money on this. I just want you to have it. Okay?"

After a moment Sheldon nodded and she removed her hand. She opened one suitcase and came back out with a box. Penny handed Sheldon the box and smiled. "These were my grandfathers. When I told mom about you guys, she gave them to me. She thought you might like them."

Sheldon opened the box and gasped. He set the box on the table and pulled out the comics inside. Tales To Astonish #80-#101 rested in his hands. Each one was in near mint condition. Sheldon looked at Penny, who was smiling.

"Penny, these are very valuable. #101 alone is worth two hundred dollars. You cannot just give me these!" Sheldon was staggered by the gesture.

She laughed lightly. "Sure I can. I don't see the point in them sitting in my mom's attic, waiting on a squirrel to come along and use them as a nest when I have a friend who loves comics, and will treasure them and take care of them. Also, if it makes you feel any better, I know what they are worth. So does my mom. She still thought giving them to you was a good idea." Penny looked at Sheldon slyly. "Of course, if you _really_ don't want them, I could always give them to Wil. He likes comics, too."

Sheldon clutched the books to his chest and grimaced. "As if I would allow you to do that!"

Penny grinned and patted his arm. "Okay, sweetie. Now, you have to work tomorrow and I'm exhausted. Go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow when you get home."

Sheldon nodded and placed the comic books back in the box. He picked it up and headed to the door. On impulse he paused beside Penny and bent to hug her tight. "I am glad you are home." Then he hurried out the door.

Penny shook her head with a soft laugh. He really was the sweetest guy sometimes.

* * *

Penny looked up as Sheldon knocked his usual knock on her open door jab. She shook her head wryly and smiled. "Sheldon, you know I'm home. You also know you are always welcome here. You don't have to knock when you can clearly see me sitting here."

Sheldon quirked an eyebrow at her. "It is only polite. No one just barges into someone's home."

"Except me," she laughed.

"Except you," he agreed. "Penny, my sister showed up at work unexpectedly. I thought you might like to meet her."

Penny set her sketch pad down and stood. She looked around Sheldon at the empty hallway. "I don't suppose her name is Drop Dead Fred, is it?"

Sheldon frowned and shook his head. "Her name is Melissa. Most people call her Missy."

Penny smiled widely and shook her head. "Joke, sweetie. Just a joke."

"I don't get it," Sheldon said with a confused tone.

Penny patted his arm. "I know. So, where's this sister of yours?"

Sheldon looked toward the stairwell. "She was just behind me."

A few seconds later they heard Leonard's voice as he explained all about the new laser he was working on. A couple of seconds after that they appeared around the corner. Sheldon turned to Penny to begin the introductions but froze. Penny was wide eyed and her mouth was slightly open. He watched as Penny's tongue dart out to wet her lips.

Sheldon's stomach turned sour as he read the signs of attraction in Penny. He turned and saw Missy smiling at Penny. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He could only watch in dismay as Penny stepped forward and held out her hand to his sister.

"Hello. I'm Penny," she said breathlessly.

Missy shook her hand and smiled softly. "Hey. I'm Missy, Shelly Bean's sister. I've heard a lot about you."

Penny grinned mischievously. "That's hardly fair. It's only right that I get to learn about you, too. Are you hungry? I know a great little bistro nearby if you would like to join me."

Missy's eyes widened and she looked at Penny speculatively. "Actually, that sounds interesting. I'd love to."

Penny blushed lightly and licked her lips. "Let me just grab my purse and we'll go."

Moments later, Sheldon and Leonard stood in the empty hall wondering what the hell just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

"So," Missy said with a smile as they sat in a booth, "you're gay?"

Penny laughed. "Is it that obvious?"

Missy shrugged. "I'm a woman, and a waitress/hostess in Texas. I can tell when someone is checkin' me out."

Penny grinned. "I would think you get that a lot."

Missy nodded as she sipped her iced tea. "Not so often from women, but yeah. What about you? What do you do?"

"I make clothes. Costumes and jewelry for plays mostly. I also work in a comic book store part time. And for the record, I'm bi-sexual."

Missy snickered. "Like that old joke? You walk into a room and see nothing but possibilities?"

Penny chewed a bite of her chocolate croissant and shook her head. "I'm actually pretty picky. But I know a few who fit that description."

"Well, I'll be upfront and honest. I'll admit I'm a tiny bit curious, a whole lot flattered, and too straight to actually do anything about it," Missy said bluntly.

Penny watched her for a moment. "I'll return the favor. I would love to see you naked. You are absolutely gorgeous."

"Is it because I look a lot like my brother?"

Penny blushed and looked at her with surprise. "Whoa. I'm just a big ol' neon billboard, aren't I?"

Missy smiled. "You spent the whole walk here talking about how sweet he is, and how much you care about him. You love him?"

Penny sighed and leaned back. "As a friend? Definitely. As a lover? No. I won't let myself. Sheldon is my best friend. I care about him more than just about anyone else in my life. Sex would break us."

"So you want it with me as a substitute?" Missy asked calmly.

Penny grinned and shook her head. "Oh no. I'll admit, I find Sheldon attractive also. He's smart, confident, tall, and has those great hands. And that really cute tushie! I'm an ass girl. You two don't really look alike, you know. I feel an attraction to you. Not because of Sheldon, but because you have great legs, a nice rack, and lush lips. Best of all? Those baby blues of yours are killer!"

Missy blushed and burst out laughing. "Oh, doll. If only I wasn't so straight."

Penny winked at her. "If you ever change your mind…."

* * *

Sheldon heard their voices in the hallway. Apparently so had Leonard, because he jumped up and rushed to the door. Penny and Missy looked over at them and rolled their eyes. Penny turned back to Missy. "So, anyway, if you're staying a couple of days, there's an art house showing of Royal Wedding and Funny Face on Friday. I'd be happy to get a couple of tickets. Maybe get a few drinks afterwards."

Missy smiled at Penny. "If you were a guy, I'd think you were attempting to get me relaxed and drunk."

Penny grinned from ear to ear. "Maybe I am."

Missy smiled mischievously. "I guess I can stick around a couple of days. If Shelly Bean doesn't mind me staying on his couch."

Sheldon opened his mouth to say he very much minded but Penny's words stopped him. "If Sheldon doesn't want company, you could just stay with me."

Sheldon stepped around a dazed Leonard. "Of course you can stay with me, Missy! You're my sister. Besides, Penny's place is much too small for guests."

Penny pouted a tiny bit and Missy laughed. "Good night Penny. I had fun."

Penny stepped in close and hugged her loosely. "I did too. Good night Missy. Don't forget, tomorrow we're going for massages."

Penny stepped over and hugged Sheldon and gave Leonard a wave. Then she disappeared into her apartment. Missy walked into 4A, followed closely by her brother and Leonard.

Sheldon fidgeted slightly. "Missy, Penny is my friend. A very good friend. Don't hurt her."

Missy looked at her twin with surprise. "Shelly! What makes you think I would hurt her?"

Leonard practically sprinted toward his bedroom. Missy had a deadly gleam in her eyes that he didn't want any part of. He still remembered the stories Sheldon told of growing up with his quick tempered sister.

Sheldon sighed. "In case you didn't realize it, Penny is bi-sexual. She is obviously attracted to you. I know you are not a lesbian. Please don't get her hopes up. She's been hurt recently."

Missy grinned. "Actually, she's already hit on me. It was kind of obvious. Especially after she said she'd love to see me naked."

Sheldon's face turned bright red. He stared at his sister with shock and dismay. Missy watched his reaction smugly.

"I knew it," she said, feeling vindicated. "You are head over heels for that girl!"

Sheldon sputtered for a moment. "Penny is my friend! We are best friends! That is all!" He stomped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Missy followed him.

"So?" she asked. "Who says you can't be best friends and still be in love with each other?"

Sheldon rose up too quickly and bumped his head on the freezer door. He glared at his sister. "Missy, stop it. Penny is not a toy for you to play with. This is not a game. I won't have you messing with her OR me for your own amusement like you used to do when we were kids. Yes, I love Penny. I also know that Penny sees me as her best friend only. She has no interest in a romantic relationship with me, and you are going to end up ruining the only relationship I _can_ have with her!"

Missy stepped back in surprise at the vehement tone in his voice. "Sheldon, I'm not trying to play a game. I think that Penny does care about you more than you know."

He snorted. "You met her 5 hours ago. I have known her almost two years. How could you know better than me?"

Missy shrugged. "Because she told me she was attracted to you."

Sheldon froze up. His eyes grew wide and he slowly sat down on the kitchen chair. "What?"

Missy nodded. "I asked if she was attracted to me as a substitute for you. She said no, that she is attracted to you, but that wasn't why she thought I was appealing."

Sheldon frowned. "She is attracted to both of us?"

Missy nodded. "I like her, Sheldon. As a person, not a potential lover. She's open and honest and friendly. And when I told her I was oh so straight, she accepted it with grace. She's nice. I don't want to see her hurt, either. You are my brother. I know I haven't always been the best sister to you, but I do love you. I want you to be happy. So, I'm going to ask you one thing. Do you believe you could be happy with Penny?"

Sheldon looked toward his front door, as if he could see beyond it, into Penny's place. "Yes. I could."

Missy cupped his jaw with her hand. "Then don't give up." She kissed her brothers cheek and headed to the bathroom, leaving a confused, but hopefully Sheldon sitting at the table.


	13. Chapter 13

Sheldon spent the next two days watching Penny closely. He was astonished by what he discovered. Penny was often by his side. She sat beside him on the couch. When he moved to his desk to do some work, Penny moved to the kitchen table. When Howard began annoying him about his refusal to go with them to an inferior theater, Penny was quick to defend him. When he started getting frustrated with Leonard whining over Leslie ending their affair, she immediately suggested a trip to the train store. When he and Missy got into an argument over her using his shampoo, Penny bought him a brand new bottle and then reminded him that Missy was leaving in 36 hours so he should really try to forgive and forget. She managed to get 5 tickets to the art house show and invited Sheldon, Raj and Anya along. The evening was fun, more so than he had anticipated. Especially when Penny cried during Funny Face and leaned on his shoulder for comfort.

Penny still flirted good naturedly with Missy, teased with Raj and Howard, and discussed her new project with Bernadette and Anya. But she never strayed far from him. Sheldon began to think that maybe Missy was right. Maybe there really was cause for hope. Sheldon closed the program on his laptop he had been keeping notes in. Now, to really test his theory.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who's the awesomest?" Penny called out from the other side of the door.

"Penny." He called, with a sigh.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who's the fantastic-est?" she asked again in a sing-song voice.

"Penny." he said, frowning at Missy as she giggled.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who's the perfect-est?"

"Penny," he growled, with a roll of his eyes.

Penny opened the door with a wide smile. "Hey there, baby bear. Ready to go?"

Sheldon stepped back so Penny could move out into the hallway. "Penny, awesomest, fantastic-est and perfect-est are not real words. You obviously need that dictionary."

Penny winked at him and swatted his bottom as she moved past him. "Just don't forget what I said I would do if you bought me one, BMG." She linked her arm through Missy's and the two women headed down the stairs.

Sheldon blushed and hurried to follow them. "Penny! You smacked me! That's has earned you another strike!"

Penny laughed good-naturedly. "How many does that make me now?"

"19," he grumbled. "Not that you ever pay any attention to them."

Missy looked back at him. "What were the other 18 for?" Penny snorted as he began listing them off.

"Stealing milk on May 8th, taping a picture of grumpy cat to my laptop on May27th, spilling ice cream on the couch June 9th, signing my name to a petition to allow a large party in the building on June 10th, stealing my laundry detergent on June 11th, sneaking into my bedroom on June 12th, taping a picture of grumpy cat to my forehead on June 12th, taping another picture of grumpy cat to the bathroom mirror with a picture of me beside it on June 12th, a third picture on the back of my spot on June 12th…"

"That was a good day," Penny reminisced with a smile. "Actually, that was a good week."

Sheldon ignored her and kept talking. "…eating the last egg roll, for which I had called dibs on June 23rd, rolling through a stop sign, endangering my life, on July 2nd, more milk stealing on July 20th, forgetting Halo night and going dancing instead on July 30th, eating my last three oreos on August 11th, talking on her phone while Doctor Who was playing on August 17th, licking the remote so I wouldn't change the channel from Hairspray on October 9th, and she received two for drawing little bunnies on my white board on October 16th."

Penny pouted. "Those were cute little bunnies!"

Missy couldn't help laughing harder as Sheldon huffed. "You used my equations as part of your drawings! I had to start all over, Penny!"

Penny paused by her car door and blew him a kiss over the hood of the car. "Just keeping you on your toes, sugar." Penny slipped into the car, and Missy looked at him knowingly. Sheldon couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

The drive to the airport was filled with light bickering as Penny disputed every charge Sheldon made against her, and he defended each strike. When it came time for Missy to board, Penny and Sheldon had both hugged her. She left with a deeper appreciation for her brother and new found friend in Penny. She also had sore ribs from laughing at the two of them so much.

* * *

Penny led the way across the garage to where she had parked. "I don't care how many strikes you give me, Sheldon. I'm not taking your class."

Sheldon watched her hips sway in front of him and swallowed hard. "Penny, the longer you put it off, the longer the class will be."

Penny grinned at him over her shoulder. "Sweetie, you have two options. You can either keep giving me strikes forever, or you can just figure out that I've got to be me. Forgive and forget."

He climbed into the front passenger seat and buckled up. He took a steadying breath and made his first attempt at seducing Penny. He reached over and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Penny looked at him in surprise.

"I am incapable of forgetting but I forgive you for being a pest," he said casually, dropping his hand back to his lap. ""You can't help it if you're just a silly girl."

Penny's eyes narrowed and she shoved her surprise out of her mind. "Silly girl?"

Sheldon nodded as if nothing was wrong. "I attribute it to your bohemian, hippie lifestyle. You just have no concept of decorum."

Penny's jaw dropped and she turned sideways in the car. "I can't believe you said that!"

Sheldon took his opportunity and leaned toward her again quickly. This time he kissed her lips. Just a brief peck. Nothing special. Yet it sent a tingle through his body and it discombobulated Penny completely. He grinned widely and counted to eight before her eyes focused on him again. She seemed to have forgotten what she was about to say.

"Why did you do that?" she asked finally. Her voice was soft, a bit wary.

Sheldon shrugged and looked at her innocently. "Is that no longer an acceptable part of our friendship? You kiss me often."

Penny nibbled on her lower lip. "No, no, it's fine. It's jut that you've never done it before."

Sheldon changed topics. "Penny, it is Wednesday. You have to work this evening. We should really get back."

After a couple more seconds Penny nodded and turned around. She started the car and pulled out of the space. Soon Sheldon had them discussing the upcoming Vegas trip Leonard wanted to take. One step at a time, he reminded himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Since Sheldon had taken the day off work in order to see Missy off, he spent the rest of it with Penny. They watched Farscape, and they had lunch at Big Boy. He flipped through her sketch book as she showered and dressed for work. He studied the flowing gowns and head pieces she was working on. Some sort of ballroom dancing thing he suspected.

"Sheldon!"

He peered around the door of her bedroom. "Yes?"

"I need your help. My hair is caught in the zipper on my top!"

Sheldon set her sketchbook on the bed and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and stopped. Penny looked up at him hopefully but her expression faded as she took in his. She looked back at herself and blushed. She tugged the metallic bra top up over her breasts more and turned her back to him.

"Can you get my hair out of the teeth?" she asked softly.

Sheldon slowly moved closer. The black catsuit, silver boots and belt were replicas of Barbarella's Ice Forest Explorer costume. The silver cape was laying on the bathroom counter. He moved most of her hair over her shoulder so he could see the section caught in the bra top. He gently worked it free a few strands at a time.

It took all his considerable control to keep his hands steady and his breathing even. He eyed the smooth expanse on skin that stretched across her shoulders. He longed to place a gentle kiss at the base of her neck. He finally worked the last part free and stepped back.

He took a few shallow breaths. "All done."

Penny nodded and zipped it up quickly. She turned around in time to see Sheldon turn the corner back into the living room. She bit her bottom lip. She had embarrassed him, and made him uncomfortable. Still, he had helped her though. She would make it up to him. Maybe take him to dinner before she worked.

Sheldon hurried from the room as soon as the last strand was free. The last thing he needed was for Penny to see his erection and know how affected he was by her. He wanted to move slowly, getting her interest, building something solid between them. He still remembered what she had said when she and Amy had broken up. She wanted steady and reliable. He wanted her, oh so badly, but he wanted a real chance at a long term relationship more than just a simple physical release.

After all, he could have that tonight when he replayed the image of her, bodice barely draped over one breast, long legs encased in black, pert bottom pushed out as she arched her back. Sheldon grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped half of it down. He determinedly turned his mind to his equations. He needed a distraction from the desire coursing through him.

* * *

Sheldon was reminded vividly why he had spent decades suppressing his emotions. In just one day he had been cheerful with Penny and Missy this morning as they went to the airport. Then aroused with Penny in her apartment, not that he regretted the view. He got exasperated as they argued over where to grab some dinner before she went to work, before they finally agreed on the mall food so they could each get what they wanted. He had been annoyed and felt protective as the men and even a fair number of women had been mentally undressing Penny. Now he was just mad. Full-on, Texas Longhorn pissed. He stood behind the counter, arms crossed, as he watched the customers. Every few minutes Penny would look back at him and either roll her eyes or huff with annoyance. Well, too bad.

Having Penny at the store had doubled Stuart's business, especially on Wednesdays and Thursdays. More and more women came in nowadays because Penny was big on promoting the store to the theater groups she worked with. Plus, Penny was real good at making sure the girls didn't feel crowded or freaked out by the nerds. She also had a talent for helping the regulars relax when surrounded by women. A third of those new customers were guys who only bought some random book or collectable, and then spent twenty minutes flirting with Penny.

One, a Neanderthal named Kurt, was becoming a regular nuisance. He was currently draped across the counter, trying to convince Penny to give him her number. The bell over the door pealed out and he glanced over. Dread filled him. Great. Wheaton. Just what he needed when he was trying to hold on to his temper.

Wil walked over with a smug grin at Sheldon but paused when he saw the guy at the counter. He edged around the counter and slid in beside Sheldon. They looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. They spent the next few hours taking turns riding herd over the customers. Whenever one would get too friendly, or begin to pester, one would draw Penny away and the other would usher the customer out.

Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief when Penny finally rang up the last customer and locked the door. Around about 8 pm, Penny had caught on to what they were doing and she was _not_ happy. He could see the gleam of anger in her eyes. She turned from the door and placed her hands on her hips. Wil immediately spoke up.

"It's your own fault for wearing that here. If you didn't look so sexy, we wouldn't have had to play guardians. Next time, try a burka."

Penny's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying I should hide myself? That it's wrong to want to look good?"

Sheldon spoke without thinking about it. Which was really out of the ordinary for him, and just goes to prove how much she was affecting him. "No. We're saying that you in a cat suit should be illegal. You're liable to give someone one with a weak heart a massive stroke."

Penny's jaw dropped and Wil smirked wickedly. Sheldon blushed and dropped his gaze. A soft giggle drew his eyes back to Penny just as she slumped against a table of comic book boxes and began to laugh uproariously.

Wil strolled over to stand beside him. They watched her slowly calm back down. She walked over and emptied the register and headed into the office. She needed to count the take for the night and deposit the money into Stuart's safe. As soon as the door closed he turned to Sheldon.

"You and I have had a fun rivalry. But despite what you may think, I do like you, Sheldon. From what Penny tells me, and from what I have seen myself the few times we have run into one another, you're a smart, honest guy and it's obvious you care about Penny. She's like a kid sister to me, and I'd do just about anything for her. So, I'm going to just come right out and ask you. What are your intentions toward Penny?"

Sheldon looked at Wil for several seconds and then at the office door. "To be whatever she needs me to be."


	15. Chapter 15

Halo night had been canceled because Howard and Raj had taken the girls to a special star gazing program at the conservatory and Leonard was working late. So, Penny suggested they go to the bowling alley. 30 minutes later she was munching on nachos, sipping on a beer, wishing she had a video camera. After another 30 minutes, a small crowd had begun to gather and she was taking bets between handfuls of jujubes.

Penny made a mental note to only take Sheldon and Wil somewhere if there was a chance that there was anything competitive going on. And to bring a camera. They were like two Chihuahuas yipping and yapping at each other. It was hilarious to watch. They argued about form. They bickered about scores. They quarreled about the best approach. They squabbled about the easiest way to knock down a split. They were actually on their third game before they realized that Penny wasn't playing, and that there was a crowd behind them. They flushed with embarrassment as Penny slow clapped and the rest of the bowlers began to join in.

Penny smothered a giggle as they chastised her for taking bets on them. Then they had the audacity to insist _she_ buy them all milkshakes with her profits. When Leonard came in from work, he wasn't sure if he was more stunned by the fact that Wil Wheaton and Sheldon were both sitting on the couch, or by the fact that they were teaching Mystic Warlords of Ka'a to Penny.

Penny was frowning intently on her cards as she sipped her banana milkshake. "So, I have the Potion of Zancor. If I play that can my Enchanted Bunny beat your suped-up Rotting Zombie?"

Wil looked up from his cards. "Do you have the Carrot of Power?" Penny shook her head no. "Then no," he answered.

"Umm, wanna catch me up?" Leonard asked with a trace of envy.

Penny looked over her shoulder at him. "Worked, bowling, ice cream, playing cards. That help?"

Leonard took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "No. Not really. I'm going to need a bit more than that."

Sheldon looked over at him and shrugged. "Well, Penny worked, and Wil and I kept her company. Afterwards we went bowling. Once we left the bowling alley, Penny treated us to milkshakes. Then we came back here and decided to teach Penny to play Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. Does that clarify things for you?"

Leonard opened his mouth a couple of times and then shook his head. He walked back to his bedroom and closed the door. He threw himself across the bed and decided to just go to sleep and try to make sense of it in the morning.

The trio in the living room went back to their game. "Okay, what about my water nymph? Can she drown your rotting zombie?"

* * *

Leonard couldn't help feeling that he was missing out on something. He looked over at his friends as they waited on the valet to bring around the car. This weekend they had all cut loose, even Sheldon, much to everyone's surprise. They had played some slots and blackjack, seen Tom Jones (at Penny's insistence) and generally had a good time. Last night, Penny had splurged on champagne for everyone, and the rest of the night was kind of a blur. He had woken up at 6:30 am on the floor cuddling a huge teddy bear. He had no idea where it came from. Raj and Howard were on the bed sideways, their feet dangling off the edge. Sheldon had been in the bathtub, wearing his pajama pants inside out. Penny hadn't returned to her room, either. She had been sprawled across the couch, snoring. Now, they were all very hung over and queasy. Especially Penny and Sheldon. They must have drunken the most because both of them were slightly green and grumpy. He wondered if they had an argument. They were studiously avoiding each other. Finally the car showed up and Penny practically launched herself into the back seat, pulling Raj in beside her. Sheldon mechanically seated himself in the front, and spent the trip home looking out the window.

* * *

The moment he heard the key slide into the lock across the hall, Sheldon stood up and opened the door. Leonard immediately moved to the armchair, so Penny could have her usual seat. Sheldon stepped into the hall and paused when Penny looked up with a snarl. He started to speak, but Penny pointed a finger at him. "Not. A. Word. Cooper. I am so pissed at you right now, I'll do bodily harm if you say even the slightest thing!" She stormed into her apartment and slammed the door. He heard her turn the lock and engage the deadbolt.

Slowly he moved back into his apartment. Penny was furious with him. Penny was never furious with him. Well, except for Vegas, and they both swore to _never_ bring that back up. She might get annoyed or aggravated, but she never even got really mad. His body twitched and he looked at his friends.

"What's going on? Why is Penny mad at you?" Howard asked.

"Because he told his sister to stay away from her," Anya said softly. "Missy accidentally let it slip when they were talking last night."

Everyone looked at her in astonishment. She looked around the room. "Penny told Bernadette who told me. She was really upset. She said Sheldon has been trying to keep a lot of people away from her. Especially at the store. Then when she found out he had warned Missy away also, she got really mad."

Leonard looked at Sheldon with surprise. "Why would you do that? Penny is your friend."

Sheldon turned and walked back out of the apartment and over to Penny's door. He could feel his friend's eyes on him, but he ignored that.

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?"

He could see her shadow under the door and he sighed. "Penny, please open up. I wasn't trying to keep you isolated from anyone. I was only trying to protect you."

He watched the shadow and knew she was listening even if she wasn't answering. "I only asked Missy not to hurt you," he said softly. "I didn't want you to be sad. If she broke your heart, it would have hurt me, too. It would have been my fault because I introduced you. And the guys at the store are lecherous imbeciles who only want to sleep with you. You deserve better than that."

The locks clicked open and Penny opened the door. She had her arms crossed over her stomach defensively. "You can't run my life, Sheldon. I'm an adult. Sometimes I'm going to do things you don't like or approve of. You don't get to make decisions for me."

He nodded and looked at her solemnly. "I am truly sorry, Penny. It was not my intent to try to regulate you. I only sought to protect you from a negative emotional state."

Penny stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist loosely. "You can't though. I'm going to be sad on occasion. I'm going to be let down sometimes."

Sheldon slipped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "I don't like that."

Penny shrugged. "Nothing either one of us can do about it, sweetie. It's just life."

With a sigh, Sheldon release her. "So I'm forgiven?"

Penny grinned. "Maybe. Can I sit in your spot?"

Sheldon mock glared. "I'd rather you be mad."

Penny laughed and took his hand in hers. She shut her door and pulled him into 4A where she plopped down beside Anya and Sheldon sat down beside her. Leonard dished out the pizza and they settled in for a night of anime.


	16. Chapter 16

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and the girls looked up as the apartment door burst open and Howard darted in. He ran by everyone, dropping the bags of food on the table, and a moment later they heard him lock the bathroom door. Penny walked in more sedately, mouth full of pins, a tape measure around her neck, a length of yellow fabric over one arm, and a gleam in her eyes. She walked down the short hall and bent down. She took a couple of pins from her mouth and jammed them into the lock. In seconds they heard it click open and she stepped inside. They heard Howard shriek and a dull thump.

Bernadette giggled and smiled. When they all looked at her she shrugged. "Penny is making an ceremonial kimono for a Japanese friend who is getting married. Howard is her size and Penny needs a mannequin. She called earlier and Howard told her there was no way he was letting her play dress up with him. Penny's very determined, though."

They heard another yelp and everyone stood and moved down the hall.

"Hold still."

"You stuck me with a pin!"

"Then hold still."

"Why can't you get a dress dummy?!"

"No time. Hold out your arms."

"Ackk!"

"Hold still."

"I'm bleeding!"

"Not on this fabric, you better not!"

"Why can't you use Raj? Or Sheldon?"

"Too broad shouldered. Too tall."

"Penny!"

"Hold still, I said."

"What are you doing back there?"

"Shhh."

There were some clicking sounds and a loud gasp.

"What are you…NO!"

"Quit being a baby."

"Give me that camera!"

"Hush. No one else will see these. I need them as a reference."

"Penny! Give me the camera!"

"Hold still."

There was a scuffling sound and then another thump. The door opened and Penny walked out. The fabric was over one shoulder now, and she was writing on her hand. Howard was laying on the floor, tangled in the measuring tape. He scrambled to his feet and pushed past the others in pursuit of Penny.

"Give me that camera!" he screeched as he pounded on Penny's door. After a few minutes with no answer, he stormed back over to the guy's apartment and slumped on the couch. "I'm going to be the laughing stock of California."

20 minutes later Penny appeared with her laptop. She tossed the camera into Howard's lap and set the laptop on the kitchen table. "I need a woman's opinion, Anya and Bernadette. What do you think of this?"

The guys wandered over too, as Howard ripped the memory card from the camera. The program showed a featureless dress dummy. On the side bar were three pictures of a kimono. The dress was in 3D, but without Howard's body inside it. She maneuvered the dress onto the dummy and rotated it.

"Kyoko has a medium tan, so I went with a pale yellow to highlight her skin tone. She is using cherry blossoms in her wedding along with pink and yellow tulips since she and Randy met in Holland." Penny sat back and allowed them to see the dress. "It is a furisode kimono with long floor length sleeves, an attached collar, and with an appliqué of pink blossoms along the hem and up one side. The obi is striped gold and fuchsia. Her head piece and footwear are being made by her grandmother in the same pale yellow. It's a tradition in her family for an older female to make those by hand."

"That is so beautiful," Anya said softly. "I especially love the sash." Bernadette nodded her agreement.

Sheldon looked at Penny and frowned. "A furisode kimono is not a traditional wedding style."

Penny nodded. "I know, but it's what Kyoko wants. She also insisted on the attached collar."

Sheldon nodded. "Then I agree. It is very lovely. You have a great talent, Penny." He lightly brushed her hair back on one side and smiled. He was pleased to see a faint blush creep up her neck.

Howard handed her back her camera. "I'll buy you a new card. I'm burning this one!"

Penny laughed and picked up her laptop. "How about I pay for your next three meals. Forgive me then?"

Howard grinned. "Deal. But I'm still burning the card."

Penny laughed as she left the apartment. She met Sheldon's eyes as she turned to close the door behind her, and she blushed again. Sheldon turned and walked to the couch to hide his expression of hope.

* * *

He knew he was playing a risky game. The longer he waited, the more likely it was that she would begin dating someone. It had been over 16 months now since Amy. Penny hadn't dated anyone more than once in all that time. But lately, Penny had begun to go out more often. At first only every other Friday. But then she went the last two and she was going out again tonight. Sheldon was pleased with the progress he had made. He had pushed himself outside his comfort zone enough to where he and Penny now hugged or touched regularly. He had gotten good at finding ways of coming into physical contact with her anatomy. Which he did often. Hips pressed together on the couch, touches to draw her attention, brushing her hair back from her face, even laying his arm across her shoulders so she could lean against him on the couch.

He took every opportunity that presented itself (and a few he had manipulated) to remind her he was a man, not just her friend. The copy of Maxim he bought specifically to leave in his mailbox so she could see him collect it. Her eyebrows had shot up at that. The woman at the grocery store who had flirted with him, giving him a chance to lightly flirt back. The chaste kisses when they parted company at night were helping. Those usually made her study him carefully, and she often blushed at whatever she was thinking of. By far, the best indication of Penny's growing interest was the evening they had been returning from the laundry room and she had stumbled. He had caught her up against his chest and held her to him tightly. Penny had relaxed and leaned back into his body for a second before pulling away. Her breathing had sped up and her pupils had dilated.

Sheldon checked his watch one more time and headed across the hall. Then he knocked nine times, called her name three, and waited. Time to take the biggest chance of all so far.


	17. Chapter 17

Penny looked at herself in the mirror. She was frustrated. And lonely. Why the hell couldn't she find someone who was honest, reliable, appealing and got her? She wasn't looking for a super model, or a rich heiress. She just wanted someone who she could be happy with. Someone who cuddled on the couch, that she could talk to, who made her feel wanted and cared for. An image of Sheldon fluttered through her mind and Penny closed her eyes. Yeah, Vegas had been a stunningly bad idea.

Okay, this was not good. She wasn't supposed to do this! Not about her best friend! That was sacred! Okay, so he was handsome and sweet when he wanted to be. And sexy smart. But he was off limits! He didn't date. He didn't even notice women. And don't forget, she told herself, he's my BEST FRIEND! I really need to spend less time with him until I can get this under control.

She sighed and applied lip gloss. She also really needed to get laid.

Penny slipped her heels on and stood just as she heard his knock. She grinned, despite her earlier mental conversation. Penny opened the door and froze.

Sheldon smiled smugly at her expression. He put his thumbs in the front pockets of his worn jeans and cocked one hip to the side. Penny's eyes traveled down his black Flash shirt (minus undershirt), to the snug jeans he hadn't worn in years. His pulse thudded as her skin took on a slight flushed tone.

"Hello, Penny. I have a request."

Penny looked up at him and blinked several times. "What?"

He suppressed a wide smile and leaned against her door jamb. "A request. I need your assistance."

She frowned and determinedly shoved her libido down into a small, intense ball of need. "What can I do, sweetie?"

Sheldon strove for a calm look. "May I come in? It's a private matter."

Penny stepped back and Sheldon moved into the apartment. Penny shut the door and jumped when Sheldon reached around her and locked it. She spun around and found Sheldon only a couple of inches away.

"Sh..Sheldon?"

He reached up and caressed her cheek with the knuckles of his right hand. "Penny, it has come to my attention that I am attracted to you. I know you have been single for a long time now. Sixteen months and eight days, actually. I also have seen signs that you are ready to seriously date again. I know you care about me. If nothing else, Las Vegas proved that. I came over here tonight hoping to talk you into giving me a chance. I was going to suggest a movie, or dinner. But now, seeing you in that little dress, the way your skin flushed when you looked at me… Penny I'm having a very hard time controlling my baser urges."

He watched her eyes darken and her lips parted as she sucked in a harsh breath. He groaned and pressed his forehead to hers. "Dammit, Penny. When you look like that, I want to kiss you senseless."

Penny watched him close his eyes tight against the onslaught of emotions. Slowly she reached up and slid her fingers along his nape, Sheldon trembled under her touch and she tilted her head up. She pressed her lips to his and she closed the miniscule distance between them. Sheldon's grabbed her up against him and kissed her fiercely.

* * *

Penny traced the muscles in Sheldon's forearm and it tightened around her. He pulled her back against him sleepily and nuzzled her neck. She smiled softly, and pulled the blankets up over them more. She was a bit sore, their lovemaking frantic and not very coordinated. She smiled as she recalled how Sheldon had tried to keep a tight grip on his control, but in the end, his body had pounded into hers roughly. She had to admit, the sight of her reserved, rigidly controlled friend letting go of himself and giving in to passion had been a huge turn on. And despite her strong independent personality, the look of ownership, of possession, he had given her was thrilling. As is nothing and no one mattered except her. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, feeling warm and secure in his arms.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the living room as he watched her sleep. He was amused to find she snored lightly. Somehow, that little imperfection made him happy. Her hair was tangled over his fingers, and her bottom was snug against his morning hardness. Last night had exceeded all his hopes and expectations. She was warm, and giving, and had felt so right in his arms.

He craned his neck and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades, like he had wanted to do weeks ago. Penny squirmed and pouted in her sleep. He grinned and did it a second time. Once more she squirmed against him, only this time a hand came up to limply slap at her shoulder. Sheldon's playful side came out and he reached up to skim her flesh lightly with his fingertips. Penny tried to roll away from him and he moved with her, pinning her hips between his knees. He sensed Penny beginning to wake, so he bent over her form and licked a trail up her spine. Penny wiggled fiercely. "Sheldon! Stop it!" she gasped. "No! I'm ticklish!"

He grinned sinfully and bent to whisper in her ear. "I know."

Penny made a valiant effort to buck him off which elicited a moan from Sheldon. Penny grinned as she slowly arched a second time, her bottom rubbing against him intimately. Sheldon braced his upper body on his arms and shuddered. The minx was trying to distract him! Sheldon leaned down and bit lightly at her neck. She was succeeding.


	18. Chapter 18

Penny looked up as Sheldon walked into the laundry room. She watched him separate his clothes and start the machines. Then he turned to look at her with a small smile. She raised a hand and beckoned him closer. He walked over and placed his hands on either side of her legs and pressed his head into the side of her neck. Penny's arms moved around him and she sighed.

"Sheldon, what are we doing?" she asked softly.

He kissed her neck lightly and raised his head. "Shifting our friendship into something deeper. We care a great deal about each other. We are physically attracted to each other. We are forming a newer, stronger bond between us."

She searched his eyes and cupped his jaw in her hands. "Is this just an experiment?"

Sheldon gripped her arms. "No! Penny, maybe it's too soon, but you know me. You know I abhor lying. You know I am always completely honest with you." He kissed her gently. "I love you, Penny. I have for so long. I waited as long as I dared. I know you don't love me like that. Not yet. But please, just give me a chance. That's all I ask."

Penny's eyes were wide when he finished. For several seconds she was silent. Sheldon's nerves were becoming more and more frayed. Her voice was a mere whisper. "You love me?"

Sheldon nodded. "For over a year now."

Penny's hands moved from his back, down his arms, to his hands. "Sheldon, I…" Her voice broke and she looked down.

Sheldon released one of her hands and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Penny, I am not asking you for a declaration of love. I am only asking for a chance to date you. Be with you. Show you how good we could be together."

Penny wove her left fingers in his right ones. "Sheldon, no one in my life means as much to me as you do. Maybe even more than my family. I don't know if I do or could love you. But I know I want… no, I _need_ to find out. I want to be with you. From the very first day, when you came into the store alone, I knew there was something about you that I found intriguing. Every conversation, every argument, every joke and prank between us has brought us closer. I'm scared of how much you mean to me. Because you could hurt me so deeply. If this goes bad, it would kill a large part of me, Sheldon."

Sheldon looked at her devotedly. "Penny, hurting you would destroy me, too."

Penny was silent for a couple of minutes. Then she stretched up and gave him a soft kiss. "BMG, wanna be my boyfriend?"

He sagged with relief and wrapped his arm around her tight. "Oh, yes, Penny. Very much so."

* * *

Sunday morning, Leonard trudged up the stairs and let himself into the apartment. He had went to a rehearsal for the quartet last night. Afterwards he and the others had hit a bar downtown. 6 or 7 drinks later, he had went home with Leslie. Now he was tired, hung over and smelled like sweat. It was almost noon and all he wanted was a shower and a nap.

He walked into the apartment and froze. Penny and Sheldon were stretched out on the couch, arms around each other as they napped. Star Wars: A New Hope was just ending. He cleared his throat, but got no response, so he did it again louder. Penny mumbled in her sleep and snuggled deeper into Sheldon's embrace. A knock on the door distracted him, and he opened it up. Howard, Raj, Bernadette and Anya walked into the living room and stopped.

"Whoa," Howard said softly.

Leonard glared at him and walked over to the couch. "Ahem!"

Penny jerked awake and fell off the couch, pulling Sheldon down with her. He blinked down at her sleepily and sat up. He looked up at Leonard and then over at the others. Sheldon sighed, knowing the next few minutes were going to be awkward and filled with heavy accusations. He moved back onto the couch and pulled Penny up beside him.

"Comfy?" Howard teased. Bernadette elbowed him and nodded her head toward Leonard. Raj pulled Anya to the kitchen and Bernadette pulled Howard over to the couch. Penny slipped over onto Sheldon's lap to give them room and laid her head on his chest. She yawned as Sheldon's arms encircled her.

"I am now," Penny smiled.

Sheldon blushed slightly and kissed her cheek. "Minx."

Leonard's voice was taut with anger. "Want to catch me up?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Sheldon started to speak but Penny spoke first. "Sheldon came to see me on Friday. We spoke a little about our mutual attraction to each other. Last night in the laundry room, we talked about the possibility of our dating, and decided we really care about each other, and want to pursue this. We are dating. A couple."

"Sheldon?" Leonard laughed condescendingly. "You're going to date Sheldon 'I'm above emotions' Cooper?"

Sheldon watched Penny's eyes narrow and her lips thin out. Only once before had he seen that look. Luckily this time it wasn't focused on him. He could almost feel the anger rolling off her. Sheldon reached up and turned her to him. He kissed her softly, and after a couple of seconds, she relaxed into him. Her arms snaked around his neck and he smiled against her lips.

He didn't take his eyes off Penny as he pulled out of the kiss. "Leonard, this is really none of your business. This is strictly between Penny and myself."

Penny laid her head on his shoulder and watched the angry flush rise in Leonard's cheeks. Why was he so upset? She would have thought he would be happy for his friends.

"I can't believe you would do this to me," Leonard hissed to his roommate.

Penny stiffened and realization hit. "Leonard, why do you like me?"

He looked at her with startled eyes. "What?"

Penny sat up straight and faced him. "What is it you like about me?"

Leonard moved closer. Maybe she would see sense if he explained. "You're like an angel," he said confidently. "Beautiful, exquisite. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I love you."

Penny turned to Sheldon. "Tell me again what you said this morning. About what you like about me."

Sheldon rubbed her arms lightly. "You are confident, talented, and kind. You challenge me. You are strong willed and determined. And you're kind of cute," he repeated.

Penny smiled and turned back to Leonard. "Do you see the difference?" Leonard looked confused so she elaborated. "I asked you what you liked about me, and immediately you focus on my physical appearance. I ask Sheldon and he focused on me. Who I am, on the inside. You think you love me, but you don't, Leonard. Not really. You are attracted to my looks, not to me. There's a difference. I'm not the girl for you. And if you are honest with yourself, you'll see it yourself."

Leonard deflated suddenly. Was she right? Had he focused solely on her looks? No, he wasn't that shallow!

Penny sighed. "Leonard, what's my favorite color? My favorite food? Movie? Band? My age? Do you actually know anything about me?"

He opened his mouth but snapped it closed again quickly. He didn't know any of that.

"Her favorite color is purple," Howard said.

"Pizza with olives, mushrooms, yellow peppers and beef," Anya said.

"Harvey with Jimmy Stewart," Sheldon said softly.

"Her favorite band is My Darkest Days," Bernadette said with a grin. She had introduced Penny to their music.

"25 years old," Raj said.

Leonard looked at Penny and felt as if he was seeing her for the first time. He shifted his gaze to Sheldon who was looking at Penny as if the answers to every mystery in the universe were hidden in her eyes. His shoulders slumped as he faced the truth. He really was that shallow.

"Leonard," Penny said softly. "I'm still your friend. You're a good guy. You just need to learn to look beyond the physical. You know, you have someone who loves you. You just don't realize it. Why do you think Leslie keeps coming back?"

Leonard felt shocked at the notion. Was she right? "You think she loves me?"

Penny nodded. "For all her abrasiveness towards everyone else, she's never treated you that way. With you, she is gentler, nicer. Think about it. Get some sleep, cause you look like hell, but then really think about what you want. You just might be surprised by the answer."

Slowly, Leonard made his way back to his bedroom. He had a lot to consider.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello."

Sheldon looked up and halted. Dread pooled in his stomach. "Hello, Amy. How have you been?"

She smiled slightly. "I am well. And you?"

He began moving again, slowly ascending the stairs. "I am well, also. It is a surprise to see you here."

Amy nodded. "I have come to see Penny."

Sheldon swallowed the lump in his throat. "She is at a fitting session for a choir. She will not be home for another hour or so."

Amy shook her head. "I just spoke with her. She's on her way back. She left the door unlocked for me. She asked me to wait for her in there."

Sheldon stepped onto the 4th floor landing and moved to his apartment. His hands were shaking slightly. He felt his stomach roll. Penny had asked Amy to come see her. They were meeting here. In her apartment. She hadn't told him. Sheldon slipped into his apartment and shut the door. He leaned against it heavily. Penny had loved Amy. She cared about him, but she didn't love him. Was she still in love with Amy? He and Penny had been dating for almost two months now. He had honestly thought they were making progress.

Sheldon moved to his spot and slumped down. Penny wouldn't cheat. He was sure of that. She was too honest and straight forward. But would she dump him for Amy? He clutched at his knees. She was going to leave him. He was sure of it.

* * *

Penny bounced up the stairs, eager to see Amy. She was so looking forward to this! Love was such an awesome thing. It made everything seem brighter, better. She was humming a catchy tune as she reached the fourth floor. Immediately Sheldon's door opened and he stepped into the doorway. Penny looked up at him and paused.

"Sweetie? What's wrong? You look like you're in shock."

Sheldon watched her for a moment. "Just get it over with," he said softly. He looked at her with anguish. "Don't drag it out. Tell me, so I know it's over."

Penny moved closer but stopped when he flinched back. "Sheldon, honey, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

He looked across the hall at her closed door. "I know she's in there waiting for you. Just say what you have to say. It'll hurt less if you just tell me straight."

Understanding dawned on her. Penny started to get mad but he looked so torn up, it faded quickly. "Sheldon, do you think I would cheat on you?"

He shook his head. "I know you wouldn't Penny. That's how I know you're going to break up with me." He dragged a hand down his face. "I almost wish you would. Maybe then I could be mad instead of this… this emptiness."

Penny reached out and grabbed his hand. He started to pull away, but Penny just tightened her grip. She pulled him across the hall to her apartment. She banged twice and yelled out. "Sheldon's with me. Hope you're decent!"

She flung open the door and Amy stepped out of the bedroom. She was wearing a white silk A line dress, a wide lace sash wound around her waist. The hem was a ring of silk roses. White opera gloves completed the ensemble. She looked at them with a huge grin.

"How do I look?" she asked excitedly.

Penny shut the door and smiled tenderly. "Amy, you look ravishing. April is going to be speechless when she sees you."

Sheldon looked between the two of them with confusion. He watched Penny move around Amy, adjusting and smoothing the dress. Amy was messing with her hair, piling it on top of her head, or fluffing it up around her shoulders.

"Penny, what about a veil? Should I wear a veil?" Amy asked.

Penny grinned and walked across the living room to the kitchen counter. She picked up a hat box and brought it over. "Actually, I have an early wedding present for you, Amy. I hope you like it. It's from Sheldon and I."

Sheldon twitched in surprise as Amy gasped and quickly opened the box. Her eyes popped and she reached inside. She pulled out a glittering tiara with a small detachable veil in the back.

"You guys got me a tiara?!" she shrieked. "I love this! Thank you guys so much!" Amy hugged Penny tight for a second and then did the same to Sheldon, making him jerk away and move around the room to hide behind Penny.

Penny reached back and took his hand in hers. She drew his arm around her waist and leaned back into him. Amy smiled softly at them. "I always suspected you two would be good together. Penny, I can't thank you enough for this. I know it was a rush job, and I am very grateful."

Penny waved her back to the bedroom. "Go get changed. I was happy to do it."

As soon as she was gone Penny pulled Sheldon across the hall into 4A. Leonard and Leslie were there by now, and she waved as she continued down the hall to Sheldon's room. Sheldon looked at her nervously as she pushed him toward the bed and leaned against the door.

"Do you trust me so little?" she asked quietly.

Sheldon sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you. But I know you loved her. And you don't love me. I'm not even your preferred gender. I love you and I want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me," he whispered.

Penny moved forward and sank to the floor in front of him. "Sheldon, I liked Amy. A lot. But I was never in love with her. It never got that far. You need to understand something. I'm bi-sexual. I'm always going to find a woman attractive. But that's all. It's an abstract attraction. Just because I look at a woman and think she's hot doesn't mean I want to chase after her. Especially not now."

She laid her head on his thigh and reached for his left hand. "Sheldon, when we first got together, I was so scared. I was so afraid of doing something wrong and destroying our friendship. It took me all this time to realize why I was so scared. I was going to wait until Friday when we go out to tell you, but I need to say it now." She looked up at him, her eyes sincere and honest.

"I love you, Sheldon. That's why I was so scared to lose you. I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love someone. You are the only person, male or female, for me. You make me happy. You make me smile. Even when you're a jealous idiot," she giggled.

Sheldon lovingly pulled her up into his lap. "You love me?" he asked tenderly. Penny nodded and slipped a hand to his nape.

"Yes, my dear BMG. I love you. I adore you. I revere you. I desire you. I yearn for you." She smirked at his awed expression. "I decided against that dictionary and bought a thesaurus instead."

Sheldon burst out laughing and hugged her tight. "What am I going to do with you," he asked rhetorically.

Penny gave him a heated look. "Rip my clothes off and ravish me?"

Sheldon's pulse sped up and he twisted his body so he could lay her down. "That can be arranged."


	20. Chapter 20

The first one to pop the question was shy Anya, to everyone's surprise. She presented Raj with flowers and got down on one knee after Halo. Raj cried and said yes immediately. When Leonard proposed to Leslie after a particularly noisy night of sex, (they had driven Sheldon and Penny across the hall after Leslie shouted "RIDE ME HARD, YOU MAGNIFICENT BEAST!") it became a double wedding. Penny had to call on a couple of other seamstresses she knew to help get the dresses finished on time. Sheldon was best man, and Penny was maid of honor. Everyone kept dropping hints that they would be the next ones to tie the know.

Instead it was Howard and Bernadette four months later. Penny had learned her lesson the first time around. She said she could either make their dresses or be in the wedding party, but she couldn't do both. It was her busy season again and despite Sheldon's best efforts, she was overworking herself. He would never admit it out loud, but he did enjoy breaking her out of her loop.

Bernadette opted for wedding party, especially after a bit of whining from Sheldon. Penny was glad, secretly. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to make Bernadette's dress. It was just that she was so worn out with plays, graduations, and other events. Once again, their friends began hinting that they were destined to follow in their footsteps.

By now, Penny and Sheldon were living together, since Leonard and Leslie had gotten their own apartment. Their friends constantly dropped hints, pointing out they were already practically married since they lived together, loved one another and rarely went somewhere without the other. Sheldon and Penny always gave the same answer. _"We don't need to get married." _Their friends eventually started to give up, since the two of them were both so adamant.

* * *

Every one of her friends were watching the new animated movie The Dark Knight Returns pt 1 when she walked in. Sheldon glanced at his watch and frowned. "Penny, I did not expect you for a couple more hours. Is something wrong?"

Penny glanced around the room and set her purse on Sheldon's desk. "I didn't go to work today. I called Stuart and told him I needed the day off."

Everyone looked confused except Leslie, who looked as if she had been waiting for this. Penny took a deep breath. "I've been having some problems lately. Physical problems, so I went to see my doctor."

Sheldon started to jump up, but Leslie grabbed his arm and Penny held out her hand to still him. "I'm okay. Nothing wrong at all. In fact, it's something I kind of suspected."

Now Bernadette and Anya began to understand. They began smiling softly.

"Sheldon, I'm pregnant. Almost three months."

Sheldon stood slowly and walked over to her. Penny watched him nervously. His eyes held an intensity he usually only showed in bed. She watched as he gently reached out and ran his hands across her stomach.

"You are carrying my child," he whispered. He looked up into her eyes and beamed. "My baby. You're going to have my baby," he repeated a bit louder.

Penny relaxed some. "You're not upset?"

Sheldon pulled her in tightly. "How could I be upset? We're having a baby! Our child, Penny!"

Penny pulled back and smiled self-consciously. "Babies."

The women gasped and the guys looked impressed. It took a moment for Sheldon to register her words. He frowned slightly. "Babies?"

Penny bit her lip and nodded. "Dr. Yeats said twins."

It took several minutes to bring Sheldon out of his faint.

* * *

Penny and the girls sat at the kitchen table and watched the men with varying degrees of amusement. Penny absently rubbed her enormous belly as one of the babies flipped and flopped inside her. She dipped her carrot into the small container of barbecue sauce she was holding and sighed.

"Maybe we should point out that the crib came with instructions again," Anya said.

Leslie smirked. "They're men. I have yet to see one willingly take instructions from someone else."

"I'm betting they don't get it put together before Thing 1 and Thing 2 show up," Penny groused. She was entering her 8th month and she was tired of being pregnant.

Bernadette giggled. "You're not really going to name them that, are you?"

Penny shrugged. "It's better than Sheldon's idea."

Leslie looked over at her. "Do we want to know?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Sheldon 2.0 and Sheldon Junior."

The girls all snickered, knowing he had probably been completely serious when he suggested it. Ever since Penny's announcement he had gone, as Penny called it, completely bat-crap crazy. He childproofed the apartment so well, Penny had to take the hinges off a cupboard door on three different occasions just to get to what she needed. He monitored her food and liquids obsessively. She had to threaten him with bodily harm to make him back off when he suggested measuring her urine output. He rarely let her out of his sight when he wasn't at work, and even then he called every hour to check up on her.

And everyone one in the group had become acquainted with a side of Sheldon they never thought to see. Horny Sheldon. They quickly learned to knock before opening any door whatsoever after Howard had went to hang up his coat and found them making out in the closet. Sheldon found pregnant Penny a serious turn-on. The first three months, Penny had loved it. Her own hormones were racing and they had acted like bunnies. Then, as she began expanding, and growing more tired, she no longer had the energy to keep up with him. Sheldon began taking cold showers a couple of times a week. Or the occasional extra long hot shower.

Penny grimaced as a sharp pain shot up her spine. Leslie reached over and let Penny grip her hand tightly, while she checked her watch.

When Penny finally released her, Leslie looked at the other women. "Eight minutes since the last one and her pulse is even more elevated."

Bernadette rose and walked to the bedroom and grabbed Penny's overnight bag. Anya fetched Penny's purse and coat. Leslie stood and walked over to the guys, who were debating whether or not they should reinforce the sliding hinges on the rails.

"Hey Dumbass, we're going to head on over to the hospital now. Penny's water broke an hour ago and the contractions are getting closer. Want us to call you when the babies arrive?" she asked with amusement.

Sheldon waved at her vaguely. Leonard glanced up. "Thanks honey. Appreciate it."

The four women rolled their eyes and headed out the door. Nineteen seconds later Sheldon paused. He replayed Leslie's words in his head and suddenly it hit him. He jumped up quickly. "Penny's in labor!" he yelled.

The guys rushed from the apartment and got outside just as Penny was sliding into the backseat of Bernadette's car. Sheldon jumped in the other side and grabbed Penny's hand. He looked at her with wild eyes. "Penny! You're in labor!"

She shook her head in amusement and muttered "bat-crap crazy" under her breath. They made it to the hospital twenty minutes and three contractions later.

* * *

Sheldon paced the room slowly, cradling a baby in his arms. The other one was asleep in a little bassinet. Their friends had already left for the night. He looked over at Penny. She was exhausted. He gently laid his now sleeping son in his own bassinet and moved to settle in by Penny. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey," she whispered. "Everything okay?"

Sheldon yawned and nodded. "Victor woke up, but I fed him an ounce and then rocked him back to sleep."

Penny shifted over, careful of her tender body and pulled him down beside her. "What about Alexander?"

Sheldon's eyes drooped and he shook his head slightly. "Still asleep."

Penny laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. "We did good, huh?"

Sheldon kissed her head and nodded. "I love you, minx."

"I love you too, BMG."

They both drifted back off to sleep, knowing one of the twins would wake up soon to be fed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

Penny and Sheldon stepped into Leonard and Leslie's room and looked at the other couples. Once again they were in Vegas. They had decided to make another trip. Missy had flown in and was spending the weekend watching her 10 month old nephews so they could make the trip.

Penny gave Sheldon's hand a light squeeze and she cleared her throat. "Okay, two years ago the five of us came here and had a good time. Saturday night, especially."

"Still don't remember much about that night," Howard grinned.

"We do," Sheldon said. "Penny and I remember it all. We know you guys think we should get married, especially now that we're parents, and we keep telling you there's no need. Well, that's because we're already married. Today is our 2nd anniversary."

Eight jaws dropped and Penny smiled. "See, we got drunk, and Sheldon kissed me. He said we were such great friends we should get married."

He grinned down at her. "We were drunk enough that it seemed like a good suggestion. I was already in love with Penny, and the champagne lowered my shields. So, we went down the street to the Chapel of Love and got married."

Penny giggled. "The guy was dressed as Elvis. Our witnesses were a little old lady who was sitting in the third row knitting and two burlesque dancers we ran into on the street."

Leonard was stunned. "Why didn't you guys say anything?"

Sheldon shrugged. "When we sobered up, we fought about it. We didn't want anyone to know because Penny wanted to get it annulled. Only, I couldn't do it. Penny thought I had taken care of it, but I never did. I love her."

Penny leaned her head against his shoulder. "To be honest, I never asked him about it again. I think I didn't really want to get it annulled. Then we began dating, and well, it just seemed right that we already were married. We almost told you guys several times but, well, we kind of felt like it was our own special thing. That if we shared the news, we'd mess up. Then Sheldon suggested we wait and do it now. And that we ask you to go with us back to that chapel so we can renew our vows with all of you beside us."

Leonard shook his head with a grin. "I can't believe you two hid this for 2 years. What next? Going to tell us you secretly have more than the two kids?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No. That was our only secret."

"Ummm," Penny nibbled her lower lip. "Actually…." She turned to Sheldon and took his hands in hers. She placed them on her stomach and winked.

Sheldon looked at her stomach and back up at her. "Another baby?"

Penny nodded. "And I had Dr. Yeats double check. Only one this time."

Sheldon grinned and swung her up into his arms. "I love you, my little minx" he whispered into her hair.

Penny laughed as their friends crowded around to congratulate them. "Love you too, Dr. BMG."


End file.
